Love for Royalty
by yune19
Summary: Sakura meets Syaoran's brother Shen and falls for him. But what will happen once she meets playboy Syaoran? Read prologue for more info!Drama, lust, and romance. Satifaction guaranteed!
1. Prologue

Before you start reading this story it's important that you know this:

a) This will have sexual content. So beware. There will be explicit content that may or may not make you feel uncomfortable.

b) There will be moment in which Syaoran will seem like a bastard and I'm sorry.

c) There may be scenes in which strong mature language will be used.

d) This story is not appropriate for younger readers.

e) If there are scenes which you do not understand, please ask in reviews. I'll be glad to answer.

f) Your reviews will be most helpful, although I am not writing for that purpose. I love Card Captor Sakura and all of it's characters and inspiration just came. But your thoughts and opinions will help me learn and improve my skills.

g) Enjoy!

* * *

Love for Royalty

Prologue Their first meeting

It was a summer day. The sun was shinning as strong as ever. The sky was a clear blue. Harvard University was a place crowded with students. Freshmen were looking for their classrooms, getting lost. Other students were rushing to their classes with a cup of coffee or a notebook in their hands. The camp was beautiful in this time of year with its green grass and trees. There were thousands of cars in this big campus. 21 year old Sakura Kinomoto got out of her 2001 Audi S4 Quattro Sedan. Her short auborn hair shone with the sunlight. Her white skin was radiant. Once out of her car, she put her sunglasses away in her jacket pocket.

At 21 Sakura was a beauty. Her green eyes were like emeralds and she always wore classy grownup outfits. This day she was wearing a green plead skirt with a white short sleeved blouse, and white starpped sandals.

Unknown to her, from a distance a man was entranced by her looks. He was walking normally when his eyes caught Sakura. He clumsily stumbled with another student and his books fell to the ground. Sakura saw the whole thing and went to help the guy. She grabbed one of his books and gave it to him.

He was good looking. He had chestnut straight hair that when saw clearly in the light shone and made it look clearer tan it was, and dark auburn eyes. He seemed to also be in his early 20's by his height. He was wearing a white shirt with khaki pants.

"Here you go" she told him with a smile. The guy blushed and took the book from her hands. They were so soft.

"Thank you" he murmured and left. Sakura watched him go and then saw her watch. Watching the time she yelped and started running to the campus historical building. She was surprised to see that they guy she helped earlier was going to the same place.

The inside of the historical was divided into many different classrooms to the right and left of the main hall. It was all made with hardwood floors. The walls were covered with posters and had a huge bulletin board showing the latest atraction in the area. Sakura's classroom was also hardwood flooring and soft green wallpapapers. It was divided in half and in each half of the classroom there were six long oakwood desks one behind of the other. Sakura sat in the third row on the right side of the classroom and opened her notebook, ready to take whatever notes necessary. She looked out the classroom window. This was one of the reasons she liked this spot, she could see the beauty of nature from here. Suddnely a tap on her shoulder takes her away from her thoughts. It was the same guy from before.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks nervously. Sakura just smiles and shakes her head. "Good, the classroom seems totally full today for some reason" he explains and Sakura looks around. Sure enough, every seat in the classroom seemed to be taken which was actually surprising. It was the first day of the semester. Students were normally still in vacation. "And what's your name?" the guy asks her again catching her attention.

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. Yours?" she asks back.

"Li Shen. Nice to meet you" the guy says shaking her hand. "By your name I can guess you're japanese. What are you doing in an American school?"

"I'm trying to get a job in a top company in my country. So I came here to complete my education"

"What's your major?"

"Computer science. Classic European History is a core class I have to take"

Shen jokes. "So you're what people call a nerd" but the comment seemed to make Sakura mad but in a cute way which in turn makes him laugh at her. "Sorry. It's just…you're cute when you get mad" he winks at her and she blushes for the first time and looks the other way. "I'm not like this with girls. I'm usually nervous. But it's so easy to talk to you. May I ask a very personal question?"

"Go ahead"

Shen grins. "Do you have a boyfriend?" hearing this question made Sakura blush to the point that her face was crimson red and Shen laughed some more. "Should I take that as a yes?" Shen asks again but this time Sakura manages to shake her head. "That's surprising. A woman of your beauty and smarts should be able to find a guy easily"

Still red faced Sakura speaks in a low voice as if thinking. "Finding a guy is easy. I've had tons of offers. But finding the guy isn't as easy" the whole time Shen looks at her far away expression serioulsy and recognizes that he's had the same problem.

Many girls wanted him for his looks. But he never accepted an offer. He didn't want a one night fling. He wanted a woman who could understand himm a woman he actually liked for more than just physical. He wanted brains, character, honesty, and all that stuff. If he was to have a girlfriend he wanted to choose her. He wanted to be the one to ask the girl out. But until now he hadn't found a girl who could catch his eye. Sure, there were many who were very smart, others were fun to be with, but he only saw them as friends. Somehow Sakura made him feel at ease. He was about to ask her to go on a date but the professor appeared and class was in session. The whole time, Shen kept glancing at Sakura. It was amazing how she concentrated so much on what the professor said and explained. She was so focused and taking notes like every minute. When class was over, before she could leave Shen grabs her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asks innocently.

This time it was Shen's turn to blush. It shouldn't have been that hard. But somehow, it was the first time he asked a girl out on a date and he couldn't come up with the right words so he started mumbling. "Um…well…I just…I was wondering if…by chance…you…you would like to go out with me" he says the final sentence rapidly.

"I'd love to!" Sakura smiles blushing a little. Seeing her smile made Shen's heart skip a beat. She looked so pretty, so innocent, so cute. "I'd better go! I have a lunch date with a friend. Just call me and tell me when you want to hang out" Sakura writes her number in a piece of notebook paper and hands it to him, then she leaves.

Sakura hadn't lied when she said that she had countless of offers from guys. It was something that annoyed her older brother quite a bit, since he was so overprotective. But Sakura had never really liked any of the guys. They were so superficial. She had gone out with a nerd, a jock, and a video gamer, and she had lost interest with each instantly. But with Shen, her heart just started beating fast. He was handsome, but she was atracted to him by something more than just his look. He was honest and open. Maybe going out on a date with him would be worth it. Who knew?

Tomoyo Daidouji was waiting for her friend in the school cafeteria. It was outdoors. The floor was covered with stone steps and the many stands made the shape of a circle. The seats were all plastic joined together with a rectangle shaped table with a parasol attached in the middle. Tomoyo was a vision to admire in this lighting. Her long black hair shone brightly along with her white complexion. She was wearing her sunglasses. When she spotted her friend she got up and waved in her way. Sakura waved back. Her friend always wore something fashionable. Today she chose a blue miniskirt and white shirt with folds as sleeves.

Tomoyo and Sakura had been best friends since elementary school. Her mother idolized Sakura and loved her as her second child. It was her company where Sakura wanted to work, but she had told Sonomi Daidoiuji that she wanted to earn her job, not just have it as a graduation present. And Sonomi was glad to give Sakura that chance, so instead of giving Sakura the job directly she offered to pay for the expenses of her classes since Sakura's father couldn't clearly do it by himself. Sakura's mother had died when she just a toddler, so her family was only Touya and Fujitaka. And there was also another problem, Sonomi needed and heir to take over the company after she retired. Tomoyo had specifically told her mom she wanted to be a seamsstress and a famous designer. So Sonomi begged Sakura to be her heir, she didn't trust anyone else. Now Sakura was studying computer science but she was going to take a master's in business.

"Hey Tomoyo! Thanks for waiting" Sakura sits down in the seat in front of her friend.

"So, how was first period today?" Tomoyo asks taking their lunches out. Instead of eating cafeteria food, Tomoyo kept the japanese tradition of bring her own lunch box and Sakura's. She put them both on the table.

"Fine. The class was interesting enough. I know my father would have loved it" Sakura replied grabbing her chop sticks and eating a piece of egg from her lunch box. Her father was an archeologist and a professor in a college in Japan. He loved everything that had to do with history.

"Nothing besides school work happened?" Tomoyo asks curious. It was so like her friend to keep a secret or to put suspense on the conversation. But then again, Sakura wasn't that into boys. She was more focused on school and getting her dream job in Tomoyo's mother's company.

Sakura kept eating from her lunch box but murmured something audible enough for her friend to listen and it sparked her interest quickly.

"A date?!" Tomoyo practically shouted standing up from her chair. Sakura expected this kind of reaction from her friend and kept her cool.

"Sit down Tomoyo. It's no biggie. It might not even work. Now let's just eat and then walk to our next period. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Tomoyo frowns but sits back down looking kind of hurt. She tries making puppy eyes to make Sakura spill but the girl kept eating as if nothing happened. "You're so mean Sakura!"


	2. Their first date

I know I should only write one fan fic at a time but I got inspired. So here you go!

Please leave reviews! I would be terribly grateful!

I've been trying to improve my writing skills so your opinions would be so helpful.

And if you're waiting to read when Syaoran appears, please be patient.

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter I Their first date

Sakura's dorm was a bit messy this day. It was a big space, in a corner, behind a counter was the kitchen with a table in the middle. To the other side was a coat room. The bedrooms were far ahead to the left. There were only two bedrooms. Up front was the living room, with a big plasma TV along with a couch and a coffee table in front of it. The room was carpeted in a dark purple shade. The walls were soft pink. Over the couch was Tomoyo's coat and this morning's dishes weren't still washed. Sakura sighed at the scene. She had to admit, she had become a bit sloppy since she moved to the States. With a new determination, she went to the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Then she went to her room and started on her Literature homework. Her room was the one to the right. Sakura's room was a bit more neat. She still had some clothes over her bed and many books and notes lying over her desk, but other than that, it was quite acceptable.

From her door you could clearly see her queen sized bed with hello kitty covers. To the right was the balcony and to the left the bathroom. Sakura asked to put her desk close to the balcony so that she could see the view during sunset. It was beautiful. Sakura sat down and started on her homework. She had to read a few Shakesperean Sonnets and analize their hidden meaning. During her fourth Sonnet, her cell phone rang. Sakura took a while to pick up because she had to look for it. She found it under her blouse in her bed.

"Yes?" she answered. There was a long pause but then she heard a male's voice on the other end.

"Kinomoto? It's Shen. You gave me your number this morning" the voice reminded her. Sakura laughed silently at the thought.

"Sure, I remember you. What's up?" she sat down on her desk and fiddled with her mechanical pencil.

"Well…I wanted to…I was wondering…are you free on Saturday?"

"Sure. I think I'll have most of my homework done by then"

"Cool! Then I'll pick you up Saturday around 7. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me"

"See you then" Shen says and hungs up. He jumped in joy and fell over his bed. He couldn't wait for this date. Somehow, for some reason he was expectant.

Sakura had Classic European History every Tuesday and Thursday morning, just like Shen. On Thursday, Shen had saved Sakura a seat next to him. He seemed kind of different today, he was more cheerful. He joked with her, and they talked until class was in session. This time, Sakura couldn't help but glance at Shen during the class, and sometimes he caught her gaze and she blushed.

At the end of class, Shen invited Sakura to eat lunch with him. Sakura was kind of sad to have to turn him down, but Tomoyo always stayed a few extra minutes in the morning at the dorm preparing their lunch. Sakura couldn't fail her. So Shen offered to join them. But Sakura was a bit reluctant, she didn't want Tomoyo to meet him yet. She was sure that if that happened, Shen would be questioned as if he were a criminal. But in the end, Shen won the argument promising to not feel bad around Tomoyo. When the black haired girl saw them a huge grin appeared in her expression. Sakura froze, nervous. Was Tomoyo angry? Or was she glad? It was always hard to know. Noticing that Sakura was scared, Shen took her hand and led her to where Tomoyo was.

Tomoyo smiled at both of them and presented herself to Shen. Once formalities were done, they all sat down. While Shen went to buy his lunch, Tomoyo took their lunch boxes out.

Nervous, Sakura asked. "Are you mad Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo just saw her as if her friend her crazy and then broke into an enormous laughter. "Why would I be mad at you Sakura?"

Sakura fidled with her finger under the table blushing. "Well…you always say how this time is sacred and it's almost the only time we have together"

Tomoyo kept on laughing. "Sakura, that may be true, but I know you. I know you don't mean to break our moment together. Besides, you're still here! You could have eaten lunch with Shen but you brought him here because you didn't want to diss me. That comes to show how good a friend you really are"

"Thanks Tomoyo" Sakura responded but then a voice behind her makes blush again and all of her hairs curl.

"You girls had a nice chat?" Shen asks smiling.

"Sure! Now Shen, tell me about yourself" Tomoyo answers and puts her elbows over the table in a businesslike manner. Shen was already used to this kind of treatment. His mother was the CEO of a large company after all. He met business people all the time.

Shen came to the States to study a business major and law. He wanted to take over his mother's compnay once she retired, but for the position he had to compite with his little brother Syaoran. He wasn't very close to him anyways. Shen was always the studius one, the intelligent, while Syaoran was the social one. He had a lot of ex-girlfriends and a huge group of guy friends. He was easy to like. Something Shen kind of envied. With his clear auburn hair, and chestnut eyes, girls fell for him instantly. And he took advantage of that. This was sometimes reason to worry about because some of these girls were daughters of famous corporate owners their mother delt with. Sleeping with them or even flirting was a big risk.

"He seems like a playboy" Sakura comments.

"Yeah, you could put it that way" Shen responds.

After lunch, Shen says goodbye to Sakura by kissing her on the cheek which in turn makes her blush even more. Shen just enjoys the moment and winks at her.

"My! I didn't know you two were that close" Tomoyo comments and Sakura wakes up from her trance and gets angry at Tomoyo's comment. The friend only laughs at the reaction. It meant that it made her nervous. No guy had ever achieved that reaction from her. She must really like this boy.

On Saturday, Sakura spent a good hour getting ready for her date. Her heart kept racing at the thought of Shen. She wanted to impress him. For the first time, she actually wanted to impress a guy, which surprised her a lot.

First Sakura took a long shower, shaved her armpits, legs and other facial places. Then she dried her hair and straightened it. Second, she applied her makeup. She wore blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, compact, and eye liner. Third she put on her dress. She decided on a back strapped white dress with flower patterns that reached until her knees. Lastly, she put on her jewelry. In the end she looked like a princess. Tomoyo even stopped by to see the masterpiece. She was touched.

After a long while, Shen knocked on her door. He was also handsome. He was wearing a sky blue long sleeved shirt and navy blue pants. He handed Sakura a bouquet of roses.

"I always thought a person as lovely as you deserved them" he told Sakura.

"Thank you" she murmured and put the roses in a vase. "They're so pretty"

"Not as much as you" Shen replies and takes her hand. "Shall we go?" he asks and they leave

Shen drove a metallic colored 2004 BMW Z4 3.01 Roadster, much to Sakura's amazement. She felt like a real princess in the car. It was so luxurious. They drove to a fancy chinesse restaurant. Shen got out and opened Sakura's door like a gentleman. Then holding her arm led her inside the building. A host wearing a chinesse looking dress found Shen's name in the reservation book and led them to their table. Next to the window with a good view of the night sky.

"How do you like it?" Shen asks once they were sitting and the host left them.

"It's beautiful. I can't really explain it with words"

"Then how would you be able to explain it Sakura?" Shen asked mischeviously.

"If you're thinking that by having sex with you. You're wrong!" Sakura exclaims then covers her mouth with both of her hands surprised at what she just said. Shen just laughs.

"It's okay. Although I have to add, I'm a bit hurt you see me like my brother" Shen admits after taking a sip from his cup of water.

"I didn't. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry" Sakura apologizes and looks down sad. Shen goes closer to her, grabs her sadden face with his hands and kisses her in the lips, taking the girl by surprise. Sakura then closes her eyes and opens her mouth for Shen's tongue to enter and explore. Once their tongues met, Sakura felt a chill in her body and unaware, put her arms around Shen. They kissed for minutes, until their waitress came to take their order. Sakura blushed in response to the waitress voice behind them.

That kiss! She had many kisses before. But this one made her nervous and wanting for more. After eating, Shen took them to a club to dance.

"I didn't think you were the kind of person that enjoyed this kind of place" Sakura comments when they sat down at the bar.

"I actually don't come very often. But… I asked your friend Tomoyo what kind of music you enjoyed and.. well.." he started explaining when Avril Lavigne came on stage. The crowd cheered. Sakura got up from her stool amazed. "I got tickets for this event. According to Tomoyo you really like this singer" Shen finishes.

"I do!" Sakura answers and takes his hand. "Let's dance!" she tells him and takes him to the dance floor. Avril sings Keep Holding On. Sakura's very favorite. Hearing the lyrics makes them both blush. But after a while they stop feeling so awkward and just have a good time.

After the show, Shen takes Sakura back to her dorm. She starts to doubt wether she ought to let Shen come in. He sees through it and kisses her passionatly and then says good night and leaves.

"I want to earn my way there Sakura!" he shouts walking away. Sakura smiles. She was afraid and a bit nervous at the prospect, after all, she was still a virgin. And somehow, she wanted her first time to be with someone like Shen. She enjoyed being with him. And he was such a gentleman with her tonight. He planned it all for her. And their kiss. It made her all tingly inside. Wether she wanted to admit it or not, she enjoyed it so much. She even wet herself a little. It felt so hot. Sakura blushed at the thought.

Once in the dimness of her room, she let out a scream. She was expectant for Tuesday morning and Shen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 

Don't forget to review!


	3. The Proposal

Thanks for all of your reviews!

Fisah.. your words were so helpful. And I did as you told. But please don't think I write for reviews, I just want to learn and improve my writing.

This chapter is for all girls who are crazy in love.

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter II The proposal

For their second date, Shen took Sakura to her favorite Japanese restaurant. They both sat japanese style in the tatami floor. They ordered a boat of sushi, two plates of sashimi fish, one serving of gyoza, one serving of wakame salad, and for dessert a special cake filled with sweet red beans along with cups of japanese traditional tea.

"You sure eat a lot Sakura" Shen joked when they were getting into his car.

Sakura blushed and snapped at his comment. "I didn't eat that much! You were the one who ordered so much!"

Shen laughed some more at her cute expression with her cheeks so red. "Sorry. I just thought you'd miss your country's traditional cooking, so I brought you here"

"Thank you. It was very thoughful"

Days passed and with each passing moment, Sakura and Shen grew to care about each other. They shared laughs, tears, and arguments. They had their ups and downs.

The day Shen's grandmother died, he invited Sakura to the funeral. They were already dating for three months by then. Her company comforted him that day. He loved and respected his grandmother so much. Losing her was a serious blow. But with Sakura by his side, he survived the whole emotional turmoil. And thankfully, his little brother Syaoran was no where to be seen. Apparently he had some last minute engagements he couldn't miss. And his mother was busy entertaining guests. Shen only had a moment with the lady to pay his respects but not to talk. Sakura didn't get a chance to meet her then. Which made her relieved, she thought it was too soon to meet any member of Shen's family. She only came to the funeral because she felt that Shen needed her on this day.

Reflecting on everything that happened since she met Shen, Sakura had to admit her life had suffered some kind of twist. She was still doing good at school, but now she had someone helping her along the way. Sometimes Shen's jokes made her angry but other times they helped cheer her up. She couldn't really remember what life was without him by her side.

One night three months after the funeral, Tomoyo knocked her bedroom door and came in with a "Prince and Me" DVD, a plate of cookies and two mugs of coffee. Sakura turned off the lights and sat in her bed while Tomoyo put the DVD on the Player. Then they both shared the bed and watched the movie.

"I can't believe you still love this movie Sakura" Tomoyo comments grabbing a cookie.

Sakura was grabbing a pillow of hers. "Can you really blame me? It's so romantic! I love how they meet!" Sakura responds to the comment. Tomoyo just looks at her questioningly. "Tomoyo, why did you come and offered to watch the movie if you don't even want to watch it?" Sakura asks reading through her friend's intentions.

Tomoyo plays innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about Sakura"

"Tomoyo. What did you want to talk about?"

Seeing that Sakura would only keep on pressing about the subject, Tomoyo sighed and gave up. "I was just worried. You and Shen have been dating for six months already. Do you love him Sakura?"

Sakura blushes and holds her pillow tighter. "I…I…I don't know. I guess"

Tomoyo smiles at her friend. "There is one way to know though. Do you think about him a lot?"

Sakura thinks about all the times she spent bickering with Shen, or falling asleep thinking about what he would do the next day, or the nervous jitters she got before any of their dates. "Now that I think of it, I do. There is hardly one minute that he isn't on my mind. Sometimes I even worry too much about him. He can be so careless sometimes" she confesses remembering the time when Shen caught a cold because he didn't dry his hair during the cold winter or sometimes he forgot his coat in his apartment. She remembered their first christmas together. Shen was sneezing the whole day and boogers kept on coming out of his nose. He felt ashamed of having Sakura over at his place, but the girl insisted on taking care of him, and they both had some leftover turkey for dinner. Sakura giggled at the memory.

"You may not want to admit it now Sakura. But you love him. I can see it in your eyes" Tomoyo looks at her friend with love and affection. They've been together since elementary school, or maybe a lot longer, Tomoyo didn't really know, didn't care. Sakura was her best friend at heart. She would always be there for her. No matter what.

That night Sakura thinks hard on her feelings for Shen and what Tomoyo just told her.

True, she always though about Shen and sometimes she even cried for him. There was this one time, she and Shen had stayed at a japanese style suite where you had to sleep on the tatami floor with futons. They each had one, so they didn't share. Shen started remembering some stuff about his childhood, until he started talking about his mother and his family. They were all so distant. As a child, Shen and Syaoran always ate by themsleves. Their mother was always at some meeting or at her office since early hours in the morning. Both brothers kept silence at the table, they didn't talk to each other at all. They didn't even speak at the limo to private school. Shen didn't have anyone, while Syaoran was always surrounded by friends. They only had a year of difference but still, they had nothing in common. Their father had died when both boys were in elementary school. So they had no one from the inmediate family to count on. Their cousin Meiling was somewhat of a comfort to both boys, but she was closer to Syaoran. She even fell for him in a way. This surprised Sakura very much, the confessions just kept pouring out. To comfort him, she went to his futon and held him lose and cried. It was the first time they slept together. But they didn't have sex. Till this day, she was still a virgin. Shen always kept telling her that it wasn't time, and he didn't want to pressure her. He knew she wanted her first time to be special.

"It's not your first time?" Sakura asked that night holding on to him.

"No. Mine was a long time ago, I was so young. Just 17. But I don't like to talk about it, so please Sakura, don't press on it. Please" he answered putting a close to the conversation. Those words still worried Sakura, but she knew, there was no erasing the past. We all make mistakes. Shen made his, or at least he makes it seem so.

And true, she wanted to be with him most of the time. She liked feeling his arms around her waist or his lips touching hers. She liked watching him concentrate on something, especially the little frown he always made when he was reading a book. She liked taking care of him when he got sick or cut himself with some shard of glass from a cup. She liked the surprises he made for her. She liked his very presence next to her; his voice, his comforting eyes, his gestures. She liked holding hands with him while walking around campus or going shopping. She liked wtaching him eat and mostly always spilling something over his pants. She liked picking fights with him and his flirting with her, trying to win the argument.

Did she actually love him? Do all those things mean you love someone?

For some weird coincidence of fate, Shen was having the very same questions haunting his mind, and he couldn't sleep. It was the first time he ever liked a girl so much. He wanted to be with Sakura, forever.

Her laugh, her nervous giggles, her shyness, her voice. He loved it all about her. He was sure of it. There was no other woman on earth who could make him feel the same way.

That week he had gone shopping by himself in a long time. He was at a jewelry shop. The clerk was showing him a beautiful diamond ring and just looking at it made him think about Sakura. Would she like it? Could it be the one? He wanted everything to be perfect. She deserved that. But first, he had another thing to take care of.

On Saturday night, he took Sakura to the movies as usual. They watched an action movie at his request, but Sakura was more nervous than usual. After the movies they went to an ice cream parlor. She asked for her favorite vanilla sundae, and he a chocolate cone.

One sitted, Shen grabbed Sakura's hand. "Sakura, I…I've wanted to tell you something for the longest time…but I just haven't found the right time"

"I love you too" Sakura cuts in reading his mind which shocks him but he just smiles at her and kisses her.

Six months later, Shen opened his drawer and took out a black satin box and opened it to reveal the diamon ring. It was time. This was their one year anniversary after all. He had booked one of Boston most luxurious restaurants for the occasion. It cost him a lot, but Sakura was worth it. She was the one.

That night, on Shen's request, Sakura had put on a beautiful dress he had bought her a week ago. She was wondering what it was for. It was so formal. It was a strapless eyelet cotton dress in white-pindotted black with bow accented grosgrain empire waistband. He had also bought her a pair of black Nina sandals. She had her hair up in curls this time. Watching her took Shen's breath away. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

Shen took Sakura to an Italian restaurant. It had two stories, one was for all custumers, the second for special occasions. The restaurant's host took them to the second floor. The lighting was dim. There was a circle table close to the window on the other end. The room was covered with roses in vases. The table had one candle in the middle, their plates and tools. It used a cream colored tableloth with golden edges. From the window you could see the city's skylights and the full moon. It was all so romantic.

Once seated the host leaves them alone. Sakura starts feeling a little self concious.

"You planned all of this?" she asks Shen. But she already knew the answer. "Why?" she asks again.

"Because I love you. And I know you deserve everything you see here" he answers taking her hand and kissing it.

After a while, the waiter comes and takes their order, then they are left alone once more

"It's all so beautiful" she comments watching the whole room. Then she hears music coming from somewhere and looks to her left. Mariah Carey started singing "We Belong Together". Then she turns to see Shen. He was smiling at her expression. Then he stands up and takes her hand.

"Dance with me Sakura" he tells her and leads her to the dance floor. They hold each other and move to the rithim of the song.

"This…all..It must have cost you a fortune. I mean, what strings did you have to pull to have Mariah here?" Sakura asks.

"Don't worry about that. You are well worth everything. It's our first anniversary, I wanted it to be special" he answers her calmly. Then the waiter apears with their order and they sit to eat. Before desserts come, Shen takes Sakura's hand in the table.

"Sakura. There is a question I've been meaning to ask you for a long time" he tells her. All the while he looks at her intently, the flame from the candle makes his eyes shine.

"What is it?" Sakura asks him curious.

"You see, we've been together for a year already. There isn't a moment that I spend without you in my mind, in my heart. I love you so much. You're the light in my life, an angel that came from Kami to make me the happiest man on earth. You're the greatest woman I've met. Sweet, caring, honest, faithful, and truthful. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a sweet woman like you. You have made me truly happy from the moment I met you. You could have any man in the world, and still you're with me. A simple guy like me.." he starts.

"You're not simple Shen! You're anything but. I love you just the way you are" Sakura cuts in.

"And for that feeling I am forever grateful. Sakura…" he continues. Then he gets up and stands in one knee in front of her, he gets the box from out of his jacket pocket and shows her the diamond ring. She gasps in surprise and covers her mouth with both hands. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" he finally asks.

"YES!" Sakura yelps and he stands letting her hug him tight. She was now crying, but this time they were tears of joy. Once appart Shen puts the ring in her finger and kisses her passionatly.


	4. Meeting the family

Sorry! Yesterday I couldn't update this story because my mother had the great idea of taking me shopping!

But today I finished this chapter for you guys.

As you were waiting, finally Syaoran appears and next chapter we might see a fight. I'm not really sure yet.

Just keep on reading and tell me if I should improve in some way.

I love your reviews!

And one word of clarification: Sakura will loose her virginity before she get's married. Just wait and see with whom and when.

* * *

Love For Royalty

Chapter III Meeting the family

It was a fresh September night. Since an early hour in the afternoon the sky was dark and filled with stars. Sakura and Shen studied in his apartment dinning room. His apartment is what you could easily call a home. In the entrance there was a walnut heartwood cabinet to store shoes and sandals. In front of it was the living room, it had a 50" flat panel television, a green sofa and rectangular walnut wooden cofee table, and directly in front were two big glass doors that led to the balcony. The apartment was in the fifth floor of the huge twelve story building.

To the left of the living room were two rooms, the kitchen and the dinning room. The kitchen had black granite countertops, and exotc walnut cabinetry. Shen used a GE 30" built-in single wall oven with trivection technology stainless steel, Whirlpool side-by-side refrigerator satina in stainless steel, GE convection over-the-range microwave oven in stainless steel, and Whirlpool gold built-in tall tub dishwasher in stainless steel.

The dinning room had a Howard Miller Coastal Point Collector's Cabinet with two front glass doors and made with nickel hardware. The cabinet had many pictures of Shen's family, some chinesse dolls, and some expensive glasware and plates. The room also had a Wentworth Pedestal Dinning set. The tabletop was crafted from Swirl Mahogany veneers. In the ceiling hung a beautiful diamond and gold chandelier.

To the right of the living room were two more rooms; his bedroom and the visitors bathroom. His bedroom was what you would expect from a guy. A queen sized bed clearly visible from the door, to the left the master bathroom, and to the right a mahogany bookshelf and his desk close to the window. Farther to the left of the living room was a small room; the laundry room.

The first time Sakura came here, she felt a bit intimidated. He used the best quality in furniture and appliances. But now, Sakura felt completely comfortable here. She had even spent a couple of nights here when Shen was sick. Today Shen was cooking dinner while Sakura read her notes and studied for her upcoming test. She and She had already graduated from college. Sakura had a degree in computer science, Shen a degree in business. But now both were studying for their master's.

Shen finally called Sakura to eat. He cooked a specialtry from his home country. Egg rolls, chinesse fried rice, low mein noodles, sweet and sour chicken, dumplings, and wong tong soup.

Suddenly Shen clears his throat. Holding a dumpling with her chupsticks Sakura watched him curiously. "Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah. Um…I wanted to talk to you about something" he answers blushing and sweating.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asks worried.

"Not exactly. Sakura. What do say about taking a trip to Hong Kong?"

"For?"

"I want you to meet my mother. I mean. It seems fair enough. I already met your dad and your brother" Shen responds and remembers the day he met Sakura's family. Her father liked him, he thought him suitable and kind. Now Touya on the other hand. He was a challenge. He kept asking question after question until finally it came to the million dollar one.

"Have you guys had sex?" Touya asked blankly. Sakura and her father both drowned on their drinks. But Shen didn't change his serious expression.

"I fully respect your little sister. I wouldn't take advantage of her in any way. So to answer your question; we haven't" Shen answered calmly. Touya seemed satisfied enough with the reply. But before Shen and Sakura left he warned Shen.

"Hurt my sister in any way and I swear you will meet your match" he told.

"Shen. We are in the middle of the semester. We just can't go off and take a vacation!" Sakura's voice takes him out of his reminescing.

"We can take the semester off and start again in January. We are only studying for our master's. It can wait. But my mother hardly ever leaves her work. Getting a date to meet with her is hard. I already talked with her. We are going next week" Shen says putting an end to the conversation.

That is how Sakura saw herself in front of the Li mansion in Hong Kong a week later. It was a large building, what could be expected from a billionare family. According to Shen. Not only did his mother live here, other relatives also shared this estate. Mrs. Yelan had politely provided her son and fiance with a limousine to drive them to the mansion. From the black front gates, the limo took a curve going up a slope to the building. Directly in front of it was a large fountain with angel statues holding a vase.

The Li estate was a series of many houses, but the main building was the mansion. The mansion was built in a Victorian English style. It had stone bricks in the front facade, and white outer walls. The two front doors were made of the finest wood and glass. Sakura was marveled from the moment she entered through the front gates. Shen felt a surge of melancholy and memories started soaring through his mind. He never thought he would be back so soon. Their choufeur opens Sakura's door and helps her out then he waits for Shen.

"Shen… is something wrong?" Sakura asks him snapping him out of his thoughts. He sees that both individuals were waiting for him and hurries out. Once out, he sees the large edifice. Sure enough, the Li estate he left 4 years ago hadn't changed one bit. It still had the costly glass windows to it's side and on top of the doors. It still had the same trees, the same path, the same essence. After the choufeur rings the bell, he leaves the couple alone and drives away. Seconds later, Wei, the Li clan buttler opens the door for them and lets them in.

Sakura was amazed by the outside of the mansion, but being inside took her breath away. The floor was made of pure black and white granite. The walls were made of white high queality wood wth beautiful stylish carvings. To the right were two big white wooden doors with two roses painted across it and pure golden handles. To the left was a long hallway with red carpeting and many knightly figures to the sides. Up front was a beautiful marble staircase with blanck Italian style railing that went for 6 steps, on the upper flooring to each side were two tall white granite towers with black stripes and gold decorations on top. From that flooring there were two more sets of staircases to the right and left. In the celing hung the most beautiful chandelier Sakura had ever seen yet.

"It's a Strass Elizabeth" Shen tells her watching her expression. He had to admit, his family did have good taste in décor and were one of the best in elegance. Wei takes them thorugh the hallway in the left, to another larger fower and leaves them in a large living room. It had hardwood flooring and walls with beautiful stylish carvings. To the left was the biggest chimney Sakura had seen with blach marble edges and base, on top of it were two lamps. In the celing hung a godens chained lamp. To the right was a large vitrium window. The room had an armchair, and two loveseats with white silk cushions, and a dark wood stylish coffee table. Behind one of the loveseats was a liquor bar made with black granite and dark wood. Shen and Sakura sat in one of the loveseats, but the girl couldn't stop admiring the place. Compared with Tomoyo's place, this was a run for her money.

Suddenly Shen indicates Sakura to get up. As she does she finally comes face to face with Li Yelan; Shen's mother. Her complexion was as white as the snow, her eyes were a sky blue, her hair a pure black, darker than Tomoyo's. At 56, Yelan was still a beauty to admire. She was wearing a long-sleeve colorless jacket with a tonel diamond embroidered pattern over a solid camisole and pants. At Shen's advice, Sakura wore a fully lined 2-piece set in sunset high-twist faille that featured a long sleeved assymetrical jacket with mockneck, seeming detail and double buckle closure over a flounce-hem skirt with a back zipper and hook closure. Shen was wearing a black suit, with white long sleeved shirt, and blue tie.

Yelan sits in the armchair and motions for her visitors to sit. "Finally I meet you Sakura. I've heard so much about you from my son. And you're just as lovely as he made you be in our conversations. Please tell me some more about you" she asks Sakura. Then she asks for Wei to serve them drinks.

"Well. I wouldn't know from where to start" Sakura admits blushing. She was somewhat nervous to be with someone so elegant and respectable.

"Tell me where you plan to go after you earn your master's" Yelan answers while Wei quietly serves them the drinks and puts them on the coffee table.

Hearing Sakura speak, Yelan knew her son had made a good choice. She was polite and showed a lot of respect for the woman. Yelan felt relieved, after the whole fiasco 4 years ago, her son learned his lesson. For a moment she was afraid he would grow to be just like her younger son Syaoran. But then Shen didn't date anyone, and another fear started haunting her. Fear that he would end up alone, without a lifetime partner. But now he had Miss Sakura. A sweet child like her was a blessing on this house. After her husband died, Yelan had to start taking care of business in his company, time just started flying by. She stopped having quality time with her sons. They stopped being a family. But now Shen was going to start a family of his very own, what she wanted more than anything else, was for him not to make the same mistakes she did. And hearing that Sakura was aquanted with Sonomi Daidoiji, a good friend of the family and a loyal business aquantance, made her more confident about her son's future. After Sakura and Shen married, the Sonomi and Li trademark companies would merge into one. She was now sure, she would give Shen her position in the company after retirement. But now the problem was breaking the news to Syaoran. He would hate the stituation and call it unfair. But Yelan never really had any confidence about her younger son. Sure, he was well known and at good social status, but he had caused too much trouble for the company with his childish acts with the females and daughters of many corporate owners she had tried making business with. Maybe, after this whole time, there was a solution. Just a tie breaker. A final way of deciding who to give the ultimate responsibility.

They all talked until noon. There was so much Yelan wanted to know, and Shen wanted to tell her. Mother and son talked as if time never passed and separated them. Sakura smiled at the picture.

Suddenly there was a knock at the room's door. A tall young man was standing there. He looked so much like Shen. But somehow, he was more attractive. He had chestnut brown short hair, appealing auburn eyes, and white complexion. Sakura was mesmerized, and her heart skipped a beat just by looking at him. Not noticing, Sakura blushed.

Yelan's voice woke her from her trance. "Syaoran! Thank you for coming son" she says to the guy. Sakura almost drowns herlself from the shock. This was the playboy she heard about from Shen.

Syaoran goes to his mother and kissed her cheeck. Yelan whispers something to his ear and he turns around to face the happy couple. Looking at him from a distance had made her nervous, but having him closer made her face burn for some reason. And when he faced her, looking directly at her eyes, her heart started racing. Syoaran went to Sakura and caught her hand and kissed it, taking the girl by surprise and melting her lower body.

"I finally meet the adoring queen my eldest brother found. I can see how he feel for you" Syaoran whispers to her and winks at her. Then he goes and sit in the other loveseat. From there he laughs to himself at Sakura's face. She was completely red faced.

Shen was watching the whole scene and anger started rising against his little brother. How did he dare flirt with her in front of him? And why did Sakura's face keep turning red? If it weren't for their mother being in the same room, he would have beat Syaoran to a bloody pulp.

"Mother, why did you invite Syaoran?" Shen asks Yekan trying not to sound offensive, although one of his veins was going to explode.

"I wanted to talk about business with you two" Yelan answers with her most serious tone.


	5. Eye to eye

Okay here's another one. And one word of notice. Next week I'll be going on a trip so I won't be updating then. But I'll try to write as many chapters as possible right now.

And I know what some of you asked, and no. I HAVE to make Syaoran a bastard, it's in his blood. He is what you call evil incarnate, a man whore. But then again Sakura is the purest soul on earth (just exagerating). What happens when and good and bad collide? I guess you'll have to read and see.

Enjoy! And keep up with the reviews!

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter IV Eye to eye

Now that the whole family was together, Yelan saw her chance to clear everything out. But she knew that a fight would break out between her two sons. After all, this was a delicate subject. So before getting into business, she asked to eat first, and talk later. She hadn't enjoyed dinner in family in the longest time, and she didn't want the inevitable fight to take away her chances.

The dinning room was more luxurious than Sakura could have imagined. It was just in front of the living room. It had white carpeting, and the walls were painted in a soft peach color. In the middle was a large dinning room table set for six persons, it was made of cherry wood and had decorative carving on each leg, the decoration matched the ones on each chair. The chairs had white cushions. Besides the table was the most exquisite glass door Cabinet she had yet to see. The decorative carvings and the wood used to make it were the same ones as the chair and the table. Inside the cabinet were the finest dinnerware, flatware, and teacup set. Made with perfect rose accents and silver in the edges. Right on top of the table hung a chandelier much like one in Shen's apartment. In the wall, beside the cabinet was the painting of a Chinesse woman. And opposite the table were two large windows and a glass door in the middle that must have led to the mansion's garden.

Sakura sat beside Shen, Syoran in the other side, and Yelan up front, where her husband always sat. They all talk for a while until Wei brings in dinner. For an entrée, the chef had made a special tomato soup, then as the main dish filet mignon, and lastly for dessert cheese cake imported from New York. After everyone was finished with dinner, they all went to the living room to drink some coffee.

"Mother, you've made us wait far enough. What did you want to talk about?" Shen asks with a tone of impatience. Yelan looks at him as if he just disrespected her and he apologizes. Yelan only sightes and prepares herself for the worst.

"I wanted to talk to you both about who will take care of your father's company once I retire. I admit, time is passing by me and soon I shall have to step down. I only have about ten years left to work. And you two have shown me that any of you are capable of taking such a responsibility. But I can't just give it to you both, I'm sure you know this" Yelan confesses and takes a deep breath. "I've wanted to make some merges with other companies. Actually, there are two of them. But to do so, a compromise is required. One of the companies belongs to Mrs. Daidouji in Japan, the other belongs to Mr. Rogers in the States" she kept explaining.

Hearing that last name made everyone suddenly silent. Yelan seemed as if she were remembering something painful. Shen looked like he just saw a ghost, he was so pale and scared, or maybe what was expressed in his face was regret. Syaoran just smirked as if enjoying the moment, which made Sakura upset.

"I see. So I imagine he's forgiven us after that last drama we faced here" Syaoran commented. Sakura was just confused. She didn't know what on earth they were talking about. "What's the compromise mother? What needs to be done?" Syaoran asks breaking the silence.

"Marriage" Yelans answers blankly. Shen and Sakura look at Yelan in surprise. Syaoran almost drowns on his coffee.

"Please explain yourself mother" Syaoran pleads once he calms himself.

"An heir of each company has to marry the other. That simple" Yelan answers taking a sip of her coffee.

"Does that mean that one of us has to marry Miss Tomoyo Daidouji or Miss Jennifer Rogers?" Syaorans asks back.

"No. Because Tomoyo won't be the heir to the Daidouji company, Sakura will. Then it's settled, I'm going to marry Sakura and dad's company will merge with Mrs. Sonomi's" Shen answers. Realizing what his brother just said meant, Syaoran stands up in anger.

"Mother! You can't be serious! Are you going to give the position to Shen?!" Syaoran shouts. Yelan doesn't flinch, she just looks at his son with a most serious expression. But that doesn't scare her son at all.

"I haven't decided yet. And your behaviour hasn't been the most positive either Syaoran! You're behaving like a child! Woman after woman! Do you know how much trouble you've caused? But still, I'm willing to give you a final chance to proove yourself worthy. You have one month. Either marry Miss. Rogers or any other suitable young woman or loose the competition. And that's final!" Yelan declares and stands up to leave the room. "I'm sorry son. You just left me with no other choice" she whispers to her son before leaving.

Once alone Syaoran hits the wall with his fist. He was angry. Sure his behaviour hadn't been the best or one to admire. He did have countless of flings, and some them with daughters of corporate owners. But hell! He'd suffered through college to beat his brother. He studied until his brain bleeded. He made many business connections. For what? To loose against Shen? Memories started flooding his mind, his heart started filling with regret. He then turns over and says to Shen. "I hope you're enjoying this! It's not over yet!" then he storms out of the room.

Sakura halfly understood how Syaoran must have felt but she also had to agree with Yelan. He was behaving selfishly and childish. Right at this moment Sakura found herslef confused. She didn't know what to think of young Syaoran. He was good looking, there was no arguing that. But he had a very short temper, and he didn't respect his mother at all. And by the way he treated Shen, she could see that both brothers didn't see eye to eye. How could Syaoran blame Shen for his mistakes? He was being a spoiled brat.

Shen's voice cuts her off her thoughts, they had to go to sleep. Their room was up the flight of steps to the left. It had two large white carved wood doors with yellow roses painted on it and golden handles. The room itself was a large space. It had wooden flooring. The wall were painted with a soft crème color. It had a king sized bed with decorative headboards. Next to the bed to the left was the entertainment center and dresser wit mirror, to the right was the night stand, and in front a desk. All furnitures were made with same patterns and type of woods; black and medium tone. Under the bed lay a Persian rug. There were two windows behind the entertainment center, the biggest one behind the bed, and another one behind the night stand. All windows used violet curtains. To the right of the room was the bathroom and closset. Wei had already taken their luggage and put it inside. Sakura goes and looks for her PJ's, but finds the sexy sleepwear Tomoyo made her buy. It was a Victoria's Secret pink mesh halter babydoll, wit cross-dyed lace cups, lettice hem, and matching panty. For some reason, her friend wanted this trip to be special. Sakura just blushed completely at the thought. After a while she found her bayshort pajama with sweet rose pattern; an eyelet-trim cami with adjustable straps, and boyshort with elastic waist. She grabbed the outfit and went to the bathroom to change, while Shen rested. Watching herself in the mirror, she sighed in relief. Meeting Shen's mother wasn't as bad as she had thought, but meeting Syaoran was a complete surprise. Sakura got angry at herslef for feeling so nervous around him, there was nothing about him that she could possibly like. And he even flirted with her in front of Shen! Knowing that she was engaged to his brother, he still dared to flirt with her. How many girls did he treat that way? He probably played with their feelings too. He was more despicable than Shen made him be. After brushing her teeth, and changing outfits, Sakura got into bed and woke up Shen to change his clothes and brush his teeth. After a while they were both asleep.

The next day, by the time Sakura got down after taking a shower, breakfast was already served. Each had three buttermilk pankakes, a slice of grilled honey ham, two bacon strips, two sausage links, ham and cheddar omelette, and hash browns. Seeing all that food scared the hell out of Sakura, she never ate that much.

"Mother always says breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Shen whispers to her trying to comfort her. Sakura just sightes and prepares to have her brunch. What other choice did she have? Neither Syaoran nor Shen spoke a word at the table. It was a silent meal. Sakura could feel the coldness and heaviness of the atmosphere. She was glad to finish her meal and leave quietly.

Back in the room, Shen took out the laptop from his briefcase and started working on something. Sakura standed behind him and watched what he was doing. "You were working this whole time? I thought you were only studying" she comments but Shen gets annoyed, much to her surprise.

"Sakura, I can't loose against my brother, and I really want this position in the company, so of course I had to work extra" he responds. Sakura starts feeling ashamed of herself and kind of stupid for asking such a lame question. But what makes her feel worse, was Shen's indiference to her. He should be feeling pressured. To avoid being a nuinsance, Sakura decides to walk around the mansion. She wanted to see the garden.

By memory she knew it was outside the dinning room doors. Right out was the patio, with a glass table and matching chairs, and a fancy barbecue. Down the two steps started the beautiful garden. There were all kinds of flowers; carnations, daisies, lilies, orchids, roses, iris, and tulips.Sakura was smelling a white rose when a voice behind her called her attention. She turned around and saw that it was none other than the black sheep of the family; Syaoran. Today he was wearing a balck suit with blue tie.

"I can see you've fallen for my grandma's garden" Syaoran comments.

"I've always had a certain fascination for flowers. Especially roses" Sakura answers and starts to leave. She didn't want to talk with this man right now. But Syaoran stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Please stay. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about" he lets go of her and goes to the patio to sit. Sakura takes the hint and goes with him. "Tell me. What about my brother do you like the most? His looks? Or maybe the fact that he's loaded?" he asks her directly.

Sakura feels her cheecks burning, but not from shame. It was pure anger at his comment. "Are calling me an opportunistic?" Sakura asks enraged and insulted.

"Clearly, you're either pretty smart or very dumb" Syaoran answers.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sakura almost shouts, she swore she wanted to slap him right then. But Syaoran stands up from his chair and goes loser to her. Close enough for her to feel his breath, and his arm was grabbing her back, the other one tilted her chin to look at him directly in the eye. He could see her anger at him. It was the first time a girl opposed him, but he liked challenges.

"My brother is incapable of loving anyone. He only loves one thing, and that is the competition against me. You are only a distraction and before long he will get tired of you. Besides, my brother is not an idiot. The moment that he found out you were Daidouji's heir he saw his golden chance to beat me…" he started but Sakura had enough of his nonsense and slapped him hard. She had tears in her eyes but not from sadness, she was infuriated now. Syaoran let go of her and she left running and crying.

Syaoran touched the part of his face where Sakura slapped him. She sure had a strong arm. His face stinged. She was sure to be a challenge, but he didn't loose very often, and he wasn't about to do so now. He had a plan, and he was going to succeed at it. He just needed some extra help right now. Sakura Kinomoto wasn't going to be an easy woman to fool. She even resisted his looks. Although, it seemed last night she was charmed. It was surprising how she could change from one moment to the next. His brother had her, but not for long. Syaoran swore the CEO position in Li Corps would be his no matter what. And he wasn't going to marry, he was too young to be settling down with a woman for the rest of his life. And besides, he liked the variety. Having only one woman would bore him. And he didn't want to marry Jennifer either. She was one of the most obnoxious girl's he'd ever met. And she didn't want him anyways, she always fancied Shen. Maybe she could be the key to his inmediate success.


	6. An unexpected surprise

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

It just keeps on getting hotter and hotter!

Keep up with the reviews!! Love you guys!!

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter V An unexpected surprise

Watching Sakura storm in the room, Shen sighted and got up from his desk and went to her side in the bed. "What happened Sakura? I thought you were going to be in the garden" he asked her holding her close.

Sakura gave him one of her angry looks. "I ended up seeing more than just flowers. And hearing more than I wanted" she answers him and lies down angry. She didn't want to talk to anyone right at that moment. She couldn't believe what Syaoran just told her. She couldn't believe he was Shen's brother at all. He spoke as if Sakura were a prize trophy in his competition with Shen. If anyone was not born to love, it was Syaoran!

Seeing that he couldn't argue with Sakura, Shen went back to his work. Sakura watched him with sad eyes. Once she was better, she went to him and hugged him. "Better?" Shen asked her. Sakura nodded and he kissed her in the lips. She then decided to go take a swim in the mansion's pool. Luckily, she had packed the essentials for the trip. A week before, she had gone shopping with Tomoyo. In the Victoria's Secret store, she had bought some tops, sleepwear, pants, and a bathing suit. The suit was a pink ruched halter tankini top that tied at the neck, and the bottom had bow-ties on each side. It accentuated Sakura's body, showing her many curves, at the bottom and on top.

The swimming pool was just out the living room doors. Sakura touched the water with the tip of her toe to see if it was too cold. It was warm enough. She then got in and started swimming. The water always soothed her nerves and calmed her. Swimming distracted her from everything that went on around her. A mean of escape. She was swimming in backstroke when she heard a whistle come from someone. She stopped and saw that Syaoran was watching her from one of the benches surrounding the pool. He was wearing a green Speedo swimming trunk, a short-sleeve wooven cotton sport shirt in popcorn plaid, and sunglasses. His shirt was opened, reveling his chest muscles and pecs. He had lifted his sunglasses to look at Sakura. The girl only ignored him and kept swimming. She wasn't going to allow her feelings to get the best of her again. But Syaoran wasn't about to loose to her either. She was a stubborn one, and he hated stubborn girls, but if he was going to beat his older brother, he had to take inmediate action. Besides, Sakura might well be worth all the effort. She had a great body. Big enough breasts, curves on her waist, slim legs, killer abs, and an admirable ass. Watching her get into the pool, no, watching her use that bathing suit aroused something inside of him. And watching the water drops falling from her short hair, made her the more appealing.

Syaoran took off his shirt and sunglasses and dove into the pool. Sakura didn't flinch. She just kept on swimming as if he weren't there. Once she was in the border of the pool taking a breath, he blocked her movements, she was trapped. Sakura just looked at him coldly. "Let me go!"

"What if I don't want to?" he answered her. He was now teasing her! Sakura's face started to get red from anger again. Syaoran laughed at how cute she looked but she kept on pushing him away. "Why do you resist me Sakura?" he teased her again.

"I never said you could call me by my first name! And I don't fall for you like those other girls because I'm not like them! I'm engaged to your brother!" she answered finally being released by him and going away. She got out of the pool, grabbed her towel and started drying her hair. Syaoran saw his chance and got out too. He then went to her and grabbed her waist from back. "Let me go!" Sakura pleaded again pushing him away but he didn't back off.

"Don't resist me Kinomoto. I know you want me. I could see it in your eyes the very moment I met you" he whispers to her ear making her angrier. To control her, he makes her stumble and fall on the bench that was behind her, and he falls on top of her. "Sooner or later your feelings will show. You want me and I want you Kinomoto. One way or another I will have you. I've never lost a girl. And no girl has ever resisted me. Neither will you" he tells her and kisses her on the lips. She slaps him again and pushes him away. Then she grabs her towel and leaves the scene. She couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes. She couldn't believe what Syaoran just did! And knowing that she was his brother's fiance. Didn't he have any decency? Didn't he have any respect for his brother? No. He didn't have a heart. And after today, Sakura was decided to hate him.

Sakura went direclty to her bedroom bathroom and took a long bath. She had to clear her head if she was to face Syaoran this evening. She couldn't let Shen know about this afternoon. It would only make him hate Syaoran more and start an unncesary fight. Sakura's heart and mind were racing. She didn't know what to do. She needed Tomoyo.

That evening Yelan was busy with work again. All three ate in silence. Which was better for Sakura. Suddenly the bell rings. Wei goes to open the door while the rest kept on eating. Then into the room comes in a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin. She was wearing white jeans and a sexy blue halter top with tie waist. She was clearly American. Her body had all the necessary curves to attract any man.

She goes to Syaoran and kisses him in the cheek. "Hey Syaoran!

Syaoran stands up and hugs her. "Long time no see Jennifer"

All the while Shen kept on eating ignoring the new visitor. He seemed to be avoiding her. But Jennifer just goes to his side and pouts.

"I see you're the same as always Shen. Quiet and reserved" she told him with an all knowing look. Seeing that he couldn't ignore her any longer, Shen stands up and kisses her in the cheek but before he could sit back again, she grabs his face and kisses him squarely in the lips. Syaoran clears his throat and she lets Shen go. Syaoran then points with his eye to the person behind her. Sakura was fumming although she didn't let on. But both Syaoran and Shen knew better.

"Oh! Sorry. Didn't see you there! And you are?" Jennifer asks Sakura. The girl was going to answer saying something rude but Syaoran cuts her off and answers for her.

"She's Shen's fiance" Syaoran tells her smiling. Sakura was sure he was enjoying himself. But Jennifer just blushed and apologized. Not to be rude, Sakura told her to forget it. But she was still angry.

"What brings you here Jen?" Syaoran asks the girl breaking the tension. He was still eyeing Sakura with the corner of his eye enjoying her expressions.

Jennifer sits beside Syaoran. "I heard about the little engagement from my father. Apparently we have to get married If you want to be CEO of Li Corps" she answers him.

"Indeed we do. And you're okay with that?"

"Hey! I couldn't have one, why not have the other. The real question is, are you okay with that? I mean, a man like you. Hong Kong's most elegible bachelor. I would imagine you would want to enjoy from that, have as many woman as you can. If you marry me you'll have to be faithful. No more fooling around. Are you willing to choose that fate only to win the CEO position?"

"I'm a man who knows what he wants" he tells her but looks at Sakura at the same time.

Tired of listening, Shen excuses himself from the table and leaves. Sakura does the same and chases after her fiance. Once she cathes up to him she takes hold of his arm. "What is going on Shen? Why did she kiss you?"

"It's not important. Forget it ever happened" he answered and strode off to their room. Sakura felt that he needed some space and left him alone. She decided to make some evening reading. Yelan had told her they had one of the finest libraries.

The library was a large circular space. It's walls were filles with shelves after shelves of books. There were also many tables where to read peacefully, there were computers tu use to make research, and some armchairs close to the window to enjoy from the view of the garden and it's colorful flowers. In the very center hung a chandelier, the same size as the one in the lobby. Sakura grabbed her favorite book; Memoirs of a Geisha, and sat in one of the armchairs. She found that, she also needed the space and solitude for the moment.

Back in the dinning room, Syaoran and Jennifer were left to talk. He led her to the living room and grabbed a drink. "You will find that a room has been arranged for your stay" he told her. Hearing this confused her.

"But aren't we going to share a room? I would have thought you would want to screw your fiance" she asks directly. Syaoran smiles. He expected this from her. She doesn't like to beat round the bush.

"Actually, I'm not your fiance, and neither are you mine. That is only a rouse. I'm not ready for marriage Jen. I mean, you're a sweet girl and all… but…you've always wanted by oldest brother. Not me. And althought there's nothing else I would love than to jump on your bones and screw you, because you're hot, I know the whole time you'll be wishing to do it with Shen. Am I wrong?"

"And that bothers you?"

"Actually yes. You'll find that I'm a very proud man Jen. I want a woman to want me. I want her to scream my name at the top of her lungs when I take her to extasis, I want her to ask for more when she reaches her orgasm"

"But, if you're not getting married. How do you plan to reach the position of CEO?"

"That's where my little devilish plan comes into play. I get what I want, you get what you always wanted since 4 years ago"

Sakura was finishing chapter two of the novel when a knock on the door breaks her concentration. It was Jennifer. To be polite, Sakura closes her book.

"I see you like romance books" Jennifer tells Sakura once they were a feet apart. Sakura doesn't smile. "Look. I'm sorry about earlier. I was a class A jerk by kissing Shen. But believe me when I tell you I didn't know you two were engaged"

"Why did you kiss him?" Sakura asks her with the same blank expression.

"He didn't tell you?" Jennifer aks referring tom Shen. By Sakura's silence she reads the answer to be a no. "Shen and I had a fling a while ago. About four years ago"

Hearing the last setence Sakura's mind raced back to the first time she had slept with Shen. What he had said, and it all made sense. Suddenly she felt a huge weight over her and she felt dizzy and almost sick. She excused herself and left the room. She didn't want to think. Her trip to the Li mansion had taken a turn for the worst. Seeing that Shen was asleep, Sakura took the wireless phone and called Tomoyo from another room. She didn't care if it was a long distance call. She needed her best friend.

Back in Japan, Tomoyo had another date with her long lasting flame since middle school; Eriol Hiragizawa. They were both on her bed now. He was kissing her deeply, passionatly. The fire between them erupted then and there. Their bodies were as naked as the day they were born. Seeing that Tomoyo begged for more, Eriol went down and gave her the pleasure she asked for. Her legs were open for his exploring. He used his fingers and tongue to play with her clitoris. He knew that drove her crazy. Suddenly in the mist of all the passion, Tomoyo's phone rang. The girl asked her lover to wait for her and wraped herself with the sheets and went to answer.

After three rings, Tomoyo answered the phone. Sakura was relieved to hear her friend's voice. "Tomoyo. It's me, Sakura. I'm sorry to bother you this late. But…"

Hearing that it was Sakura, Tomoyo took the coordless phone and went to sit in the dorm's sofa. "You're never a bother Sakura! Now, tell me what happened" Tomoyo told her friend.

Eriol saw the huge grin in Tomoyo's face, heard Sakura's name and knew, he would have a long wait. But he didn't mind. He loved this aspect of Tomoyo too.


	7. The Aquarium

Okay, here's a fresh one!

Thanks for all your reviews!! arigatou!

Please keep it up and I'll keep on updating!

And don't worry, love is always confusing, so give Sakura and Syaoran some time. They just met.

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter VI The Aquarium

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling renewed and well rested. She instantly notied that Shen wasn't with her and looked in front. Sure enough, he was again working on his laptop. So she got out of bed and went to get ready for breakfast. Today she decided to wear something comfortable and casual. She wanted to get out from the mansion and breathe some fresh air. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. She felt that she deserved a breather. After taking her morning shower, she put on a rouched bra top tank, with hidden support in a show-off shape, and white fit skinny-leg pant in stretch cotton.

No one spoke during this particular breakfast either, except for the rumbling coming from Jennifer. It was weird. She was engaged to Syaoran and still, they didn't share a room. It was kind of polite of him. Which at the same time turned into something suspicious. He was up to something, and Jennifer was involved. No matter what, Sakura couldn't bring herself to trust Syaoran.

The conversation she had last night with Tomoyo, made Sakura feel confident again. She wasn't about to be manipulated by Syaoran. After breakfast, in the privacy of their room, Shen sat beside Sakura in their bed. He had something important to tell her.

"Honey, I have an important business meeting to attend to in Italy. So I won't be here for a week" he grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it.

Sakura instantly argued back. "But what am I supposed to do while you're gone?!"

Shen just kissed her forehead and apologized, but he already bought the plane ticket and reserved a hotel room. He promised to make it up to her though. He owed her that much.

Sakura sighted in defeat. "And when will this trip of yours be?" But Shen's answer made her go pale. She started dreading what Syaoran might be capable of doing. "Today? Are you sure? I wanted us to go sightseeing!" However, Shen was resolute. Work had more priority, he wanted to go on a vacation with her too, but he couldn't risk it. He was so close of becoming President.

Shen left at noon, but not before threatening his younger brother and kissing Sakura goodbye. He had his doubts about leaving his fiance alone in the hands of his perverted brother and even more after seeing Sakura upset the last few days. But he didn't have any other choice. He just had to trust Sakura.

Watching Shen leave, Jennifer whispered something to Syaoran. "How am I supposed to win Shen's heart if he's gone?"

Still trying to act in front of Sakura, Syaoran put his arm around Jennifer's arms and whispered back. "Trust me"

As requested by Syaoran, Jennifer asked Sakura to go the Aquarium with her and Syaoran. The girl instantly caught a trap being prepared for her to fall into. She tried to turn down the invitation but Jennifer wouldn't listen to her and Sakura was left with no other choice. She would just have to be cautius. And besides, what could Syaoran possibly do in public and in front of his own fiance?

In a limo they all went to the Aquarium, once in the entrance the choufeur left them with arrangements to come pick them up in three hours. Sakura was marveled by the structure in front of her. The entrance was shaped like the entrance of a cave. Inside was a long tunnel where you could see the fishes in all directions. Sakura couldn't stop looking. Ever since she was small she loved the coral ocean and the sea. She was charmed by watching the tiny fishes and the sharks.

Syaoran's heart started beating slowly and strongly just by watching Sakura. She looked so cute, like a small child with a new toy. He couldn't help but smile at her. It wasn't to call her attention, it was all pure instinct. But Sakura didn't smile at him, she just ignored him as much as possible, which hurt his pride a bit. From a distance, Jennifer was watching Syaoran from the corner of her eye. She had been instructed to make Sakura have a good time. As if he couldn't do that himself. Something was changing inside of the guy, and Jennifer clearly noticed it.

When Sakura was clearly out of earshot and far watching the sea horses, Jennifer went beside Syaoran and cought his attention by clearing her throat. "It seems to me that your plan is failing Syaoran. You want her heart and yet you only loose more every time. Just what are you trying to do here?"

Surprised by her question, Syaoran pretends he is still watching Sakura. "I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is fine with us"

"Don't make me laugh! That girl hates you! I can see it in her eyes" Jennifer replies and leaves him alone to his thoughts. He was too proud for his own good and that would only lead him to his doom. By behaving like his playboy self he won't win Sakura's heart. He has to be gentle. Problem is, he has never been gentle in his life. He was always upfront and honest. Jennifer predicted an inevitable disaster looming.

Jennifer kept socializing with Sakura, which helped her in a way. It had been long since she had been in an Aquarium herself. She liked it too. It was like being in a whole different world where reality was far. Sakura got to know the girl better, and soon started feeling a sudden bond with her. They were so alike. Jennifer was kind, funny, and honest. It made Sakura feel kind of bad for her, to know that she was engaged with someone like Syaoran.

As a treat for both girls, Syaoran made reservations to Scuba dive in the Coral Reef Gallery. This way they could actually feel like swimming in the acean. Both girls jumped in excitement. Once packed with the proper equipment, they lost no time and started swimming. It was all beautiful. There were hundreds of fishes of every color and sizes; grunts, French angelfish, spotted morey eel, princess parrotfish, fairy basslet, and others. After spending half an hour inside the tank, they were soaked and tired. Syaoran felt sorry for them and bought them ice cream in the Aquarium cafeteria. Afterwards, they went to watch the penguins. They were Sakura's favorite animal. Watching her, Syaoran couldn't avoid laughing, she really did look like a small child.

Hearing Syaoran laugh, Sakura got irritated and went to him. "May I know what's so funny?"

Syoran wiped a tear from his eye. "You just look so cute"

This comment made Sakura blush, but it was more in shyness than anger. Somehow, she was starting to feel comfortable with him. The whole day he had been nice with them. He was always patient and didn't complain at all.

After watching the penguins, they all went to watch a dolphin and killer whale show. Jennifer was amazed by how they jumped and understood the trainer's orders so well. She liked the dolphins better though, she thought they were way cuter. But the killer whale was awesome. When it jumped it sent a huge splash that got whole front row wet.

After spending most of the afternoon at the Aquarium, Syaoran invited the girls for dinner. Since they were already out they might as well enjoy themselves. But before leaving Sakura wanted to stop by the store. She wanted a souvenier to remember this day. She bought a dolphin plush for Jennifer, a penguin plush for herself, and a watch for Syaoran. The lad was surprised to receive a gift from her, knowing that she hated him.

Seeing his surprised expression Sakura laughed. "If you don't want it you can give it back. I just thought I might as well give you something to show you my gratitude. You were bearable today"

He only replied with two simple words. "Thank you"

Syaoran took them all to an Italian style restaurant. A host took them to their table and they sat down to review the menu. Jennifer and Syaoran sat next to each other and Sakura to the other side. It made Sakura miss Shen even more.

Finally after much considering, Sakura and Jennifer ordered the Alfredo pasta, and Syaoran for the Risotto. He wasn't too hungry today.

The table was silent for a long moment until Jennifer talked. "So tell me Sakura. What do you like most about Syaoran?" at these words Syaoran smirked and Sakura turned her face away as if angry at something.

"Nothing" was her simple reply. And it was true. Not even his physical atracted her any longer.

But Jennifer saw right through Sakura's reaction. She wasn't blushing because she was mad, it was because she was shy. Jennifer instantly laughed at that thought. Both Sakura and Syaoran looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Jen! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you laughing so hard?" Syaoran kneeled down to see her face. She was bending because of how hard she was laughing. Finally she straightened up and dried her teary eyes.

"I finally saw what you were talking abour earlier Syaoran. She is cute. Very much so" Jennifer winked at Sakura.

After dinner the group walked for a while through the city streets. Jennifer begged Syaoran to let them walk before going to the mansion. She wanted to show Sakura the streetlights. And it was as beautiful as she told. The skylight was one to remember forever.

"You know Sakura. I once fell in love with Shen" Jennifer started confessing. Sakura wasn't surprised by the news at all, she was already able to put two and two together last night. And she didn't mind. It was all in the past now. Sakura was with him now. She loved him. Seeing that Sakura was silent, Jennifer kept on. "He was all I wanted in a man. Strong, faithful, honest, and so smart. Of course, I was sort of atracted to Syaoran too. But I didn't let on. It would have made him so proud to have another conquest" she eyed Syaoran to look for his reaction. He just kept on walking without saying a word. "But Shen didn't want me. I tried and I tried to seduce him and to make him see that I was the one he always wanted. But it seemed that I was wrong" At this last sentence, Sakura halted and grabbed Jennifer's arm.

"But I thought you said you both had a fling a long time ago" she looked at Jennifer right in the eye, trying to see if she was lying.

"We did. But it was more about revenge than anything else. He never wanted me. He only slept with me to overcome his jelousy. Finally a girl wanted him, he should have been so proud of himself" now Jennifer was almost on the verge of tears and laughing. Sakura felt as if her body had just frozen. Shen had a one night fling 4 years ago! He had told her he hadn't. That it was Syaoran who did that kind of thing.

Sakura could barely get the words out of her lips but made the effort. She wanted a straight answer. "He used you?" Hearing Jennifer's reply, Sakrura started crying and fell to the ground on all four.

Syaoran wanted to help her but knew that she would only push him away. For some reason it hurt him to see her cry. She was so happy and joyful a minute ago. Watching her cry made him want to hold her in his arms and comfort her. But he couldn't. It wasn't his place. He decided to call for the limo and go home. The trip was over.

The ride home was completely silent, as if someone died. But Syaoran couldn't understand why it upset Sakura s much to know that his brother did one stupid mistake when he was younger. He tried to redeem himself. Shen wasn't the same guy from four years ago. Syaoran shook his head, surprised at the fact that he was defending his older brother; his lifelong rival. Something was seriously wrong with him today. He didn't take any advantage of Sakura's weaker state at all, and he had his golden chance right in front of him. Somehow, Sakura was affecting his senses. He wasn't thinking right. She was just one more conquest, no need to become attached. He just needed to break her and Shen apart/ And Jennifer just played her key role in the whole show. She was an incredible asset for his plan to work. Sakura was losing faith in Shen.

Sakura felt defeated and worn out. She didn't know what to think about what Jennifer just told her. She didn't know if she could believe her. As she opened her bedroom door, she heard a voice talking on the phone and then hung up. Hurriedly Sakura turned on the lights. Sitting in the room's desk was her best friend; Tomoyo Daidouji.


	8. A trip to Paris

Okay, this cahpater is longer than any other I'm ever gonna write, and a bit confusing, so sorry about that.

But now to start the chapter I want all of you to answer these questions:

a) Have you ever fallen in love?

b) Have you ever had a huge fight with said love?

c) When you have these fights, don't you suddenly feel they're meaningless and just want to forget it and go to the way your relationship was before? Being all lovey dovey?

Well, once you answer these I think you can understand Sakura's feelings better. She loves Shen. She wants to be with him, but at the same time she's freaking out.

And we're just on the seventh chapter. Be patient, love doesn't just come from one day to the other!

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter VII A trip to Paris

Sakura was quiet for the rest of the week. When Shen finally came back she greeted him with a fake smile. She seemed worn out and deppresed. Syaoran watched her with a careful eye, suddenly his plan didn't matter anymore. He missed their quarrels and her resistance. When he tried to make a mean joke at her, she only looked distant and ignored him. His pride was hurt, but more than anything, he noticed, at this rate he was going to loose her anyways. It was the first time a girl didn't want him. True, she was close to breaking up with Shen, and this way he could get to be President of Li Corps. But Syaoran suddenly found himself wanting to be with Sakura. Maybe it was because of his pride more than anything, but day after day he noticed he was thinking too much about her.

Watching Sakura upset, Shen grabbed Syaoran by the collar neck of his shirt in anger. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing Shen. If she's sad the only guilty party here is you! Now let go of me!" Syaoran fought off his brother and left to the living room. Sakura just dissapeared to her own room like a ghost, without saying a word or leaving any trace of her presence behind. Jennifer watched her with a guilty expression. She had come to be fond of Sakura, and seeing how hurt she was made her feel worse by the moment.

Tomoyo was waiting for her friend in the bedroom, she had tea brought up. In the last few days, she tried cheering Sakura up. But the girl had so many questions left to be answered. Tomoyo noticed that maybe Sakura didn't trust Shen as much as she always said she did. Something was terribly wrong. Her friend wasn't like this. There was something else troubling her, and Tomoyo was still trying to find out what it was.

When Sakura entered the room with Shen trailing behind her, Tomoyo knew it was her que to leave. This was a private matter. She shouldn't intervene. So she left the room giving a reassuring smile at Shen.

Shen grabbed Sakura's wrist and looked at her with eyes full of concern. "What did my brother do to you while I was gone? Did he try anything with you? I swear I'm gonna…" he was saying but Sakura cut him off by rasing her hand.

"Why is it that the very first person you blame is your younger brother?" Sakura asked surprised. But she knew the answer. Syaoran had tried something with her but that was before Shen ever left. After that, after the day at the Aquarium, he kept a certain distance from her. Or was it her who kept the distance. She didn't remember what happened in the last few days. She had been so off lately. So before Shen could protest Sakura sighed and prepared herself for the moment she dreaded. "Did you sleep with Jennifer when you were 17?"

Shen was surprised by the question but he couldn't really say he didn't expect for her to find out. "Yes"

Sakura now had to sit down. She went to the bed and sat. "Why?"

Shen never wanted to talk about that experience with anyone else. He wasn't proud of what he did. But at that time, he didn't know what he really wanted. Jennifer was just an opportunity he couldn't resist. But Shen felt that there was more to Sakura's question than only why he had sex with Jennifer 4 years ago. She wanted to know what he was thinking by doing that. Why he hadn't persued a relationship with the girl. Why he treated her like last week's garbage, even though he knew how the girl felt about him. He knew Jennifer loved him and still he shared a bed with her and made love for the very first time. A tear fell from Shen's eyes as he started remembering everything. Sakura started crying too. But she insisted on getting an answer and repeated the question until Shen scremed. "Because of Syaoran! Because he had all the girls and I was only this lousy geek! Because he had everything and I had nothing!" then he kneeled on all fours and started crying. Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"So, it was true. You used her. But something tells me there is more to it than that. I've been thinking, and believe me, I hated myself for thinking this but it just made sense. She loved you. You. Not Syaoran. And she was an important asset to your father's company. Maybe if you two got together, you would finally make your dear mother happy. Am I right? You used her for that too?" Sakura confessed. Shen looked at her eyes and could see the grief flowing through them. But he couldn't lie to her. Reading through his silence, Sakura kneeled before him and looked at him right in the eye. "Tell me Shen. At that moment, what was more important? The company or the feelings of a hurt woman? Did you care at all that you hurt her? Did you instantly regret sleepig with her?!" Sakura couldn't shout any longer. Her lungs hurt from all the crying.

"What does it matter Sakura? That was four years ago! I'm not that same person! Why does it bother you that much?" Shen replied. Sakura just got up and went to the bathroom. She couldn't face Shen anymore. She knew he was right, but it hurt her to know that Shen had such a dark past. And he lied to her. He told he had a lot of proposals and date offers, but Jennifer told her he hadn't. He wasn't that popular among the girls because of Syaoran. Sakura shook her head to try and clear her mind. At this moment, she wasn't thinking straight.

After a long while, Sakura came out of the bathroom. She was pale and her eyes were swollen. She was also trembling. Shen went to her and hugged her tight. Sakura didn't fight him. She was too weak to even care.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way Sakura. I really am. But it's not something I'm proud of. And it happened so long ago. I regret it so much. I was a jerk and I admit it. And now I've made you suffer. Sakura, I don't want you to cry any longer. I love you" Shen tilted her head to look at her in the eye and kissed her passionatly.

Sakura grabbed on to him as it her life depended on it and leaned her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I over reacted earlier. I was being unfair to you. You're right. There's nothing I should be so worried and worked up about. You're not the same cold person as before"

Shen left Sakura to sleep in the bedroom while he went to handle some unfinished business. He was beyod angry now. And he knew who was going to pay for it. He found Syaoran near the pool, taking in the sun and enjoying himself. Jennifer was swimming. She had on a black bikini with gold triangle top, and tied at the neck and back. It really accentuated her already near perfect body. Shen was surprised Syaoran wasn't drooling over the girl.

"Hey Shen! What brings you to this part of…" Syaoran was saying but Shen shut him up by grabbing him from the collar of his shirt. He looked ready to hit. Syaoran only smiled at his reaction. It was predictable. After all, he was always the black sheep of the family. All the blame was on him. Of course Shen would blame him for Sakura's sadness. But this time he wasn't about to take all the blame.

Before Syaoran could say anything else, Shen shouted at him. "What the hell did you tell her?! Why did you tell her about Jennifer! She wasn't supposed to know!"

Now Syaoran puts on on his evil smile and looked at his brother coldly. "You really are a bastard. Why don't you admit it? You're just like me. And tell me Shen, why on earth wasn't Sakura supposed to know that little secret of yours? What are you so intent on hiding?"

Shen was already tired of listening. His brother's first words made him rage with more anger and he hit him. "I am nothing like you. Don't dare compare me with a devil like you"

Now Jennifer got out of the pool, went to Shen and slapped him hard. "One, don't dare hit my fiance again. And two, he is right. You both are more alike than you are willing to admit. You slept with me, made me believe that you cared about me, and then you left me without saying a word. And you know what? I regret it more than you ever will. You were a monster. I don't know what I ever saw in you. And to top it all, when I came here you tried to ignore me. You really are a coldhearted bastard. I hope Sakura leaves you" she tells him and leaves taking Syaoran with him.

Once alone in the privacy of her own bedroom. Syaoran sat in her bed and watched her dry her hair. "That was an Academy Award winning act my dear Jen. I think even I was convinced for a moment there"

"Thank you. I thought it was pretty good myself" she laughed. She didn't want to make Shen feel bad, but he had to open his eyes. He wasn't in wonderland anymore.

The next day, Sakura woke up to see her bed cover filled with rose petals, and in the night table was a tray with her breakfast. Shen came out of the bathroom and went to her side. "Did you sleep well?". Seeing her nod, Shen grabbed something from the tray and handed it to her. It was a plain tocket to Paris. Sakura's eyes opened in surprise. But before she could ask, Shen explained his prupose. "We haven't been able to have a romantic time together since I got here. So, I planned a special night for us. Besides, I owe it to you, remember?". Sakura hugged him to show him how happy she was.

The flight was for noon. The couple had to hurry packing their belongings and preparing. Wei helped them load everything onto the limo and they left without saying a word to either Syaoran or Jennifer.

The hotel was a large thirty story building. The lobby was a beautiful marble space with a fireplace, two armchairs, and a loveseat. It had a Victorian essence to it. There was a large chandelier hung in the ceiling. A space where you could use a computer. Tables to drink fresh ground coffee or hot cocoa. Vendors machines and a petite store. Shen went to the reception desk and they got their room.

Since it was on the twelfth floor they had to use the elevator. A bell hop helped them with their luggage. Their room was at the end of a long corridor. And it was a mesmerizing as Sakura could imagine. It had a peach carpeting and white walls. To one side was a small kitchen with a stove, dishwasher, and all the needs. Then there was the living room. It was a 32" television and leather sofa and coffee table in front of it. Next to it was a desk to work, and conviniently next to the terrace door. There was also a dinning table in front of the kitchen. It had all the silverware and plate set to eat. Their bedroom was separted from the living room by two white wooden doors carved with beautiful décor of roses.

The bedroom had a king sized bed with rose patterned bed cover and white silk sheets. There were two night stands on either side, and a large desser next to the 50" screen TV. To the right was the white marbled bathroom.

Shen grabbed Skura by the waist line and kissed her neck. She missed that feeling. "We better get ready for our night. I have some surprises in store for you" he whispered and took out a white rectangular box from the suitcase. She had prepared all of the luggage with him, but she never notice that box. He must have put it in when she wasn't looking. Before Sakura could open the box, Shen shoved her inside the bathroom. "We don't have much time. Go change!" he laughed.

The box contained a fully lined black stretch halter dress featuring a chiffon-overlay halter neckline, a black satin bow with rhinestone-embellished brooch at the empire waist, a corkscrew-ruffled skirt, bra cups for bust support and a side zipper. Sakura gasped at the dress she was holding in her arms.

After taking a quick shower, she curled her hair using a special crème and iron it. When she came out of the bathroom, Shen was already dressed in a tuxedo with fully lined three-button jacket that featured a notched satin lapel, chest welt pocket, front flap pockets with satin besom, three interior pockets and four-button detail at cuff. He looked so handsome, Sakura was struck speechless. Then from under the bed, Shen took out another box, smaller than the other one. Inside were the most gorgeous sandals Sakura had seen. It had satin upper, jewel detailing, adjustable quarter strap, and leather outsole.

"When did you buy these?" Sakura asked Shen while she was putting on the sandals.

"I had some free time in Italy. And I thought you might like them" he answered and checking his watch hurried Sakura out. They were gonna be late for his reservation at Le Pere Claude, one of Paris' finest.

It was a gorgeous restaurant with hardwood flooring and walls carved with different flower shapes. There were hundreds of tables and chandeliers on the ceiling. The host took them to their seat and gave them the menu. Sakura had a hard time deciding what to eat becaushe she didn't understand a thing that the menu said. Luckily the waiter talked english, or at least tried to. His accent was still French. After much debating Sakura decided to eat a Tourtiere meat pie, Shen asked for the Magret de Canard.

After dinner, Shen and Sakura went back to their hotel room. They looked like a newly wed couple holding hands and kissing. They kissed all the way to their room, even on the elevator. Shen had to fumble with his hands to get the key to open their room door, until finally they were in. They kept on lip locking until they were on the bed. Sakura on top of Shen. But then Sakura stood up and left to use the bathroom, she said that she had a surprise for him. When she came out, she was wearing the sexy sleepwear she had bought with Tomoyo. Shen's mouth went wide open and his eyes looked like they were going to bulge out. He was that surprised. In that instant something between his legs moved.

Sakura went to him and started kissing him more passionatly than before. Shen's hands started exploring her body, her many curves. Sakura moaned from pleasure and started taking his shirt off while she kept kissing him, from his lips she went lower to his earlobes and to his neck. He then started massaging her breasts; outside in. Feeling his hands in that tender spot made something in Sakura'slower body warm up.

"Ah… Sh…Sheeen…ah" Sakura moaned. Her skin was tickling and she was losing control. She felt a hundred things all at once. Shen took her top off having more ample freedom with her bare breasts. Watching Sakura with her eyes tied shut and red faced made him want her all the more. He kept pleasuring her for a long while until Sakura decided to change roles for the moment and took her hands to his crotch. Then she took his lower garments off until he as naked as the day he was born. She couldn't say she was really surprised by what she saw. After all, she lived a long time with her older brother and father, an accident in which she saw more than she wanted was inevitable. But seeing an organ as erect as Shen's was, aroused her. She knew he wanted her just as much or maybe more than she did at the moment. She kneeled in front of him and took his penis and started sucking. It was the first time she ever did this, and it sort of made her nervous at first. She was afraid of hurting him or doing it wrong but something inside of her just made her do it; maybe it was instict, she didn't know, didn't care. She could feel how much Shen enjoyed it and kept on. She even played for a while twisting her tongue around it and touching the very end of the organ.

After a long while, Shen grabbed her by the shoulders and got on top of her. He moved his hands through her legs, going higher and higher until he reached her sensual spot. "Aaaah!" Sakura shouted in ecstasis. He then took her short off and left her as naked and bare as he was. To relish Sakura even more, he only started touching her clitoris while he touched her nipple. She grabbed on to the bed sheets to control her desires but she couldn't stop herslef for starting to wet her vagina.

"Aaah.. Shen..niuuu.." Sakura moaned some more. She looked so cute, fragile, and hot. After masturbating her, he started licking her lower lips. Sakura's legs automatically opened themselves more when she felt his touch there. Now she was sweating so much and her face was more flushed than ever. Her hips started moving by themselves. Shen knew, she had reached her point and exploded. He had her where he wanted her.

To calm her nerves he kissed her passionatly in the lips, and little by little started to introduce his penis in her vagina. Careful not to hurt her but at the same time indulging her. After a few seconds he was inside her.

"Kya!" Sakura yelped in pain but gave a comforting smile to her lover. And he started thrusting, in and out.

For the very first time in her life, after so long, she lost what was left of her innocence. And her fist time was as special as Shen always promised her. They loved each other. In that darken room, Sakura made love as if her life depended on that feeling of joy and thrill. She and Shen were one.

* * *

I know you guys are getting tired of writting reviews. I can understand that.That's why today I'll start our chapter subjects. I like talking about relationships, I don't really know why, I just think that there are simple solutions to petty problems. We're just afraid to take them.

Anyways, which one of you has a boyfriend or girlfriend?

I had a boyfriend a long time ago, he was sweet, caring, and romantic, up until he cheated on me! But that's all in the past.

Now let's talk about Shen and Sakura's relationship. True, they are in love. But they don't really trust each other. Can love exist without trust? Can passion exist without love? What do you guys think?

Today's subject is passion!

Tell me your thoughts and I might give you guys some strawberry shortcake!


	9. Confessions

Okay two things here!

1. Those of you who hated the fact that Sakura lost her virginity to Shen. I'm sorry! But are you gonna sit down and tell me that if you were in her position, in love, with a fiance, about to be married, and you wouldn't want to have sex with the dude? Don't kid here! We all know you would jump on his bones the day he proposes to ya! So don't come and say it sucks! It's called love! And it's a disease we all suffer from.

2. You'll all have your S&S moments, after all, Syaoran only has a month to either get married or break Shen and Sakura apart. So he's desperate!

* * *

Love for Royalty 

Chapter VIII Confessions

Tomoyo and Jennifer sat drinking tea at the dinning room. Earlier during the day, Tomoyo had requested Jennifer's presence, apparently she wanted to talk about something important. Syaoran was out on errands that day.

The sun was shinnig as strong as ever and the light passed through the curtains of the dinnng room doors. Tomoyo put her tea cup in the table and finally broke the silence. "I imagine you're asking yourself what I wanted to talk about earlier" Jennifer only nods in agreement. "You see. Sakura is a very dear friend of mine. I've known practically my whole life. She has always charmed me with her warm smile and her honesty is always surprising. Lately I've come to realize that I'm losing that Sakura that I love so much. Ever since she came to this house, she started having problems. So to speak. And I think one of the major problems here is your supposed fiance"

At the sound of the word supposed, Jennifer froze in her seat. What did Tomoyo know? To not seem obvious, she took a sip of her tea calmly. "I don't know what you are talking about by saying that Syaoran is my supposed fiance. We are engaged"

Tomoyo just laughed at the reply. "My dear Jennifer. I wasn't born yesterday. There is a reason why you and Syaoran haven't made your engagement official. And that's because there isn't one. You're just pretending. And I can tell you this, whatever Syaoran is planning with you. He better not hurt Sakura! Or he'll have met his match. I care about Sakura greatly, and I'm not about to let anyone hurt her without doing anything about it. I appreciate you coming to talk to me. That was all I wanted to say. Goodbye" and with that she left leaving Jennifer speechless at the girl's audacity. In only a matter of days, she had figured out Syaoran's scheeme.

When Syaoran finally came back home, Jennifer told him about her conversation with Tomoyo. But to her surprise, Syaoran wasn't alarmed at all. He wasn't worried at all. "Look! I know what I'm doing. In a matter of weeks Sakura will fall for me. Trust me. You'll have Shen"

Later during the day, after taking a jog at the estate's park, Jennifer knocked on Tomoyo's door. The black haired girl led her in. Jennifer threw herself on the floor from exhaustion, Tomoyo sat in her bed watching her. "Tomoyo, what do you think of Shen? Do you really think he is well suited for Sakura? After all, seeing that she's your best friend, I would imagine you would care for her best interests" Jennifer asked the girl watching the ceiling in the room as if looking for the answers there.

"When I met Shen, I thought he was an accomplished young man. He was a senior at Harvard Univesity, an Ivy League School. He was an intelligent person. But then I got to know him better, and saw that he was of a caring and gentle nature. He loves Sakura with all his heart. And yes, I would think he is very well suited for her. She needs someone to remind her every day how special she is. To tell her that she's not alone in this world. To love her for who she is. And Shen does all of that. Shen makes Sakura very happy" Tomoyo was now lying in the bed looking at the ceiling too.

"I…I still love him. Shen I mean. I don't know why. After the way he treated me four years ago, one would think that I could just forget him. But I never did. I still want him. And seeing him with Sakura just hurts! And what is worse… I came to care for her too. She is so kind and cheerful, thinking of the fact that I could possibly hurt her makes me feel ill! I can't tear them apart Tomoyo. I can't make Shen leave Sakura because that would kill her!"

"Contrary of what you think, Sakura is pretty strong and can take care of herself. I assure you, she won't die just because she breaks up with Shen. But it would make her miserable for a while. It may even destroy her faith and trust in others. That's why, If you care for Sakura at all, don't try to budge in between her and Shen! Let them be happy. You deserve a man who can love you Jennifer. You deserve a relationship like the one they have. Shen will never love you the way you deserve to be loved"

"I know. But…for a moment, when I first came here. I could see it. The same cold hearted calculative Shen I feared. It's as if he had two different personalities; one is the kind and gentle one and the other is the silent nerdy one. I don't know why, but I just came to realize that. He now has the advantage over Syaoran, he has Sakura and the title of CEO of Li Enterprises. He doesn't have anything to worry about. But what would happen if Syaoran beat him? What if by some dumb luck Syaoran got the position instead of Shen? What would Shen's reaction be? I never really wondered this but… what's his real priority?"

Tomoyo didn't answer. She just kept silent as if lost in thought. Suddenly it hit her. One way of proving her suspicions. She just hoped that she was wrong about Shen, that he did change in the four years. Or else…

That same night, Shen and Sakura came back to the mansion. They were holding hands and kissing. It made Syaoran sick and Jennifer's heart hurt. After watching them she ran to her room. Tomoyo saw the scene with sad eyes. She could now understand Jennifer's feelings.

Syaoran went to Jennifer's room to see how she was doing. Before coming in he could hear her crying. He opened the door and found her lying in her bed, clutching a pillow and sobbing. Syaoran scratched the back of his head and went to her side. "Jen. Don't feel bad. Okay?"

Jennifer sat up on the edge of the bed and dried her eyes. She then eyed Syaoran. "Syaoran I want you to make love to me"

Syaoran smirked at the offer. He couldn't refuse to pleasure a woman; that wasn't his style. And even less, when they were in distress. So he sat beside at the edge of the bed, caressed her cheek and kissed her passionatly. He wasn't going to lie, with her hot body, he had wanted her all along but something kept restraining him. He couldn't bring himself to sleep with her before. But now that she asked, he was planning on having her at that moment. It didn't matter if he was taking advantage of her weak position and broken heart. He was a manipulator. He had sex with girls to pleausure them. And they all knew it would be a one night stand. He was only giving his services.

Syaoran was cupping Jennifer's breast and kissing her neck when she whispered the one name he didn't want to hear at that moment. Shen. But he couldn't blame her. He knew, even before he kissed her that night, that she wanted Shen. But it didn't matter. She was making love to him, not Shen. To drown her voice, Syaoran kissed her in the lips while undressing her top. Then he started massaging her bare breasts and touching her nipples, but then something weird happened. He stopped kissing Jennifer and got up.

In the midst if all the passion, he couldn't make love to Jennifer. And it wasn't because of Shen. It was Sakura. She kept coming into his mind at all the wrong moments. Now he couldn't even have sex with a hot American babe. Not without Sakura popping into his head. Without saying another word he left Jennifer's room and found solace in the living room. He needed something to drink pronto. Once he served himself a glass of whisky he stood in front of the fireplace, gazing at the fire.

He had to do something. That girl was torturing him. It was the very first time that a girl resisted his charms. Maybe he needed a change of tactics. But what could he possibly do? And why the hell did he care so much? His only mission was to break her and Shen apart to avoid a forced marriage. That should have been easy. Just cause an argument between the two. Feelings didn't matter. But that day, after the Aquarium. Watching her cry, so helpless. He hated it when women cried because of what he did to them. He thought them weak and too hormonal. But somehow, with Sakura, it was all different.

But why the hell was she so different from the others? Was it because she cried for someone else? No. He had even slept with women who just broke up with their boyfriends or fiances. He knew what heartbreak was. He lived it once. And he wasn't going throught it again. In the days after Jennifer's confession, he had expected Sakura to come waltzing to his arms and ask him to make love to her. To comfort her. Just like Jennifer just did a minute ago. But Sakura wasn't that kind of woman. She had pride. And hell, he suffered because of it twice already. He still remembered those two slaps she'd given him. First time a girl ever did that. There had been tears, shouting, insults, but never slapping.

Syaoran drunk another glass of whiskey and sat in one of the armchairs. He was so inmersed in his own thoughts he didn't notice someone coming behind him. The sound of her voice made something in his chest move at a fast speed. He turned around and saw Sakura's smiling face. Seemed like she didn't hate him anymore. Something in her clearly changed after her trip with Shen. He took another gulp of the drink to drown that thought.

Sakura went to the fireplace and gazed at the fire just as he had minutes earlier. Syaoran eyed her amusingly. Her bayshort pajama showed the right amount of skin from her legs for him to enjoy. "What brings you here in the middle of the night? And all alone?"

Sakura just kept gazing at the fire. She couldn't face him, at least not directly. "Shen already fell asleep. He got tired after the plain trip back" she answered.

"That doesn't answer my question" he told her.

"I know. I just… I…"

Syaoran listened intensely hoping to hear the words he so much wanted to hear from her. But what she said was far from that.

"I want you to stop trying to do what you're doing!" Sakura turned around and looked at him right in the eye.

Now he was confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything"

Sakura went closer to him now, but not close enough for him to grab her. "Yes you are! Before Shen ever left for Italy, you were hitting on me!"

Now he understood, a smirk went across his face and Sakura started getting nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come after all. There was no talking sense into him. She should have expected he wouldn't listen to her. But what she heard from his lips was far from what she expected to hear. She expected an act of innocence from him, but not a confession.

"I admit, I did flirt with you occasionally. But what man in his right man wouldn't? Honest Kinomoto! I was just taken by your beauty and charms. I am sorry if I offended you in any way with my proof of affection. Tell me, how can I prove to you that I am indeed a good man?" he was now standing right in front of her, close enough to grab her and kiss her in an instant. And he would have done that. Hell, his insticts, his guts, even his head told him to do it. But he knew what the results would be. Another good slapping across the face. Something he wasn't too eager to experience again. So, he just kept looking at her, smiling mischeviously.

Sakura swallowed hard. Her heart started beating at a fast pace and she knew her face was completely flushed. To hide her eortions, or at east try, she looked the other way. "Li Syaoran. There is nothing you can possibly do that may show your better nature. Because truth be told you're the devil incarnate!"

For some reason this made Syaoran laugh hard. Devil incarnate? Countless of girls had used that insult for him. And he thought it adequate. He was evil after all. But he didn't want Sakura thinking that. "I apologize. Kinomoto. Please, let me prove to you that I am good. Please. I won't flirt with you anymore. I just want to be your friend. Since you'll be joining the family soon we might as well get to know each other. Don't you agree?"

Sakura eyed him suspiciusly. But if he wasn't going to flirt with her, then she was fine with it. She didn't want any more fights, and maybe having Syaoran as an enemy would be a problem. "Fine" and they sealed their agreement with a handshake.

Syaoran kept smiling at her. Boy, I am good.

* * *

We all knew Syaoran was a bastard. Didn't we? But like all bastards we women hae the ability of changing them for good. Let's just wait and see what Sakura will do to him. Already he's unable to have sex with other women. 

And for this chapter's subject. Trust.

Who here has had a boyfriend or girlfriend and didn't trust them for some reason? Were you right or wrong? Has any guy or girl ever tested your trust in them? Has any partner ever betrayed you?

Share your feelings, that here we're all connected! We have all gone through that. Even I have!

**WiND G0dd3ss xD** and **Shiona Acitiu** thanks for your reviews and for participating in our chapter subjects. As a sign of gratitude have a slice of strawberry shortcake as promised. XD You're both cool!

Thanks for all your reviews! You people rock!


	10. The flower that bloomed

You might get lost in this chapter but I promise to clear your doubts next chapter.

And as many of you waited so long, S&S moment!

Syaoran is starting to make his move in the chess board!

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter IX The flower that bloomed

The next morning, Syaoran lost no time and asked Sakura to go horse riding with him. Shen looked at him with suspision, but Syaoran just waved it off and ignored him. Sakura tried to turn down his offer but Syaoran insisted and reminded her that it would be their chance to get to know each other, now that she was going to be part of the family and his sister in law. Finally, he won the argument and asked Wei to prepare two horses for them. Shen just left the table without saying a word. He couldn't fight Syaoran in front of Sakura.

Afterwards Wei gave Sakura a suit used especially for horse ridding. Once prepared with the proper equipment they went to the stable.

Once outside, Syaoran walked with Sakura leading her to the stable. Sakura was shaking for some reason and upon seeing her nervousness he grabbed her hand and looked at her with an expression filled with concern. "What's wrong Kinomoto?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing really. Don't worry" But she kept looking nervous and scared. Syaoran stopped walking making her have to turn to look at him. "What happened?"

"I finally figured it out. Kinomoto Sakura. Have you ever ridden a horse?" he asked Sakura. The girl froze and looked almost about to cry. He went to her and hugged her. She didn't fight him, which was surprising. "Don't worry Kinomoto. You don't have to ride alone. I'll be with you the whole time. So don't worry" At these comforting words Sakura nodded. So, instead of riding two horses they only used one. Syaoran sat in the front holding the rein and Sakura got behind him, holding on to him tight.

It turned out to be really fun. A bit uncomfortable but nice. They passed through the many resisdences in the estate, through a dark wood, until they reached a stunning waterfall. Here Syaoran helped Sakura get off the horse and showed her the place. The flow of the water came from a series of large stones making an inmense façade. At the light of the sun, these stones shined as if they were precious metals. The river fell to the ground with a roaring sound and at an inmense speed and with a great force but continued it's way in the ground quietly and serenely. Almost very rock forming the waterfall had small green trees that glistened from the water droplets. At the end of the waterfall, there was a small but visible rainbow showing all of the seven colors.

Syaoran watched intensely for Sakura's reaction and smiled satisfied when he saw that she was in awe and speechless. "It does leave someone rather dumbstruck"

Sakura turned to face him with one of her huge smiles. Then something amazing happened. She hugged him and ran back to the river to watch the scene more closely.

Yup, this was the perfect plan and it was working perfectly. Sakura would want him in no time.

After enjoying the beauty of the waterfall, they went back. But not wothout promising to go back tomorrow. And this time they would play in the water. Somehow Sakura looked like a small child. The same personality she had in the Aquarium.

From a distance Tomoyo was watching the whole scene with an approving smile. Just as she expected, Li Syaoran lost no time to try and win Sakura's heart. Too bad she was already taken. He was losing his time. Sure, Sakura would start to like him. But only as a friend. Nothing more. She could see it in her friend's eyes. Sakura was a faithful woman and wouldn't fall in the trap of a man like Syaoran. No matter how much he tried. But for now, it was okay. Tomoyo had other plans in mind and one of them may destroy her friend but she had to be sure. That fight Sakura had with Shen. It had substance. There was a big reason behind it, Tomoyo just hoped her suspicions were wrong.

When Sakura entered her room Shen got up from his desk and asked Sakura to sit down. She sat on the edge of the bed and he faced her. She could see he was angry about something. She just didn't know what. But a clear option came to her mind. Syaoran.

After minutes in silence, Shen breathed deaply and spoke. "What were thinking accepting my brother's offer to go horse back riding?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as if to say I knew it and took a deep breath before speaking. "What is wrong with me spending some time with him? He didn't do anyting. And it would be good of you to trust me"

Now Shen laughed at Sakura's reply. "I trust you Sakura. I just don't trust him!" And with that he ended the argument and went back to work. He couldn't believe Sakura would betray him like that. She knew how much he hated his younger brother and still she took in to his offers to hang out. Didn't she realize he was only using her?

The next day, Sakura packed her bathing suit in a backpack and dressed up properly to ride. This time she wanted to learn to ride by herself. Syaoran was by her side the whole time. She was a bit scared of losing control of the horse, but it was a bit like driving. You just had to trust yourself. After half an hour passed, Sakura ha mastered the ability to ride. Syaoran had to admit, he was impressed. They rode off until they reached the clearing at the other end of the forest and got to where the the waterfall was. It was just as amazing as the day before. Sakura got off her horse and tied the rein to the nearest tree branch. Then she took her back pack and went back to the forest. Or so it seemed.

"No peeking!" Sakura ordered Syaoran. He sighed in dissapointment. It would have been such a pleasure to see her au naturale. But he promised. Stupid promise! Syaoran got mad at himself. This wasn't like him. He never spent so much time with a girl before. He never really gave them the time of day. Well, this was all business. Although, he had to admit, he was enjoying himself. But he still wanted more. He wanted to screw here now more than ever. What was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he just break his promise and go to those bushes and take her there? She wouldn't resist for long. But something inside of him made him control himself. It was like his mind was working separatly form his heart and it sucked, big time!

Finally after five minutes Sakura came out from the trees in the forest wearing her bathing suit and holding her back pack in her arms. Once she put the back pack on the saddle, she ran to the river and dove in. The river that cascaded from the rocks fell and formed a huge lake. So there was plenty of space to swim. Syaoran watched the girl enjoy herself from a distance.

Suddenly she comes back to the shore. Her hair was wet and tiny drops of water hung from her auburn hair. Her eyes had a special glow in them from the happiness she felt. "Aren't you going to come in Syaoran?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "No. You enjoy yourself. You deseve it. You need to relax. That's why I brought you here"

But Sakura wasn't about to give up. It was somewhat boring to swim alone after all. So to convince him, she splashed water at him getting his clothes all wet. "Hey! These are very expensive you know? Now you're gonna pay!" he started taking off his clothes until he was wearing only his bathing shorts. The whole time Sakura was looking in another direction. She didn't think it appropriate to watch him change or even take his clothes off. While she was distracted by her thoughts, Syaoran splashed her from behind. And the fight begun. They splashed each other back and forth like children in a swimming pool. They even pushed each other into the water.

After so much water works, they decided to just swim. They were both swimming backwards. "Syaoran. Why did you try to kiss me before?" Sakura asked eyeing Syaoran for his reaction. He only looked up at the blue sky.

"Because I was an idiot? I don't know. It's just the way I am. I can't help it. When I see a cute girl or a sexy woman I just have to flirt with her. And as far as I remember, I didn't try kissing you. I actually did kiss you" he answered.

Sakura stopped swimming and looked down at the transparent water. "Why? Why are you like that with them? Don't you see you hurt them?"

Syaoran suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for some reason. He knew that they got hurt, but he never really stopped to think about it. He didn't really care. He was just… Syaoran shook his head. He didn't want to remember it. He started swimming to the shore and Sakura followed behind.

Once in solid ground, he got out his towel from a bag attached to the horse's saddle and started drying his hair. He didn't say a word. Sakura was afraid that she just touched a sore subject and made him mad. So she started drying herself and changed her clothes.

They rode in silence. Sakura didn't dare say a word before he did. She didn't want to start a fight with him. But she did think it was pretty rude of him to just get angry all of a sudden.She started to wonder if she made the wrong decision by accepting to be his friend.

Syaoran went directly to his room and locked himself there. He needed to clear his head. Again that girl was in his head, tormenting him. The scene that he presenced 5 years ago in his ex-girlfriend's flat started haunting him again. He had promised himself to forget it. To act as if it never happened. But now, the pictures he so much despised came to his mind again. After a while he decided to go to the living room and have a drink. Sometimes, sitting outside in the porch and watching the beauty of the garden before it calmed his nerves. And the glass of whisky didn't hurt either.

What happened earlier? He was just having a great time with Sakura. Why did those memories come to his mind again? He wanted to forget all about that girl. The one girl he actually came to love. The one girl he hated. Why did Sakura have to meddle into his private life like that? It was none of her concern why he slept with those women. He did it for pleasure. To feel the woman's skin touching his. To taste their sweet lips both up and down. To feel his organ entering the woman's body. To hear the woman's moaning and shouts of ecstasy. To caress their body. To feel another body so close to his. Just thinking about it made him want to do it all the more. Then Sakura's image popped into his head. And what was worse, he imagined her wearing nothing on but her underwear, and a very sexy underwear at that. His face turned completely red and he shook it to get her off his mind. What was he thinking? Okay, he wasn't thinking. But why the hell did she keep on appearing in his mind like that?

Suddenly there was a tap at the glass doors and Syaoran turned to see who it was. Jennifer was standing there with an innocent expression. "May I join you?"

Syaoran nodded. Then he kept on watching the sky as if lost in thought.

"What happened today? You came home kind of angry. Did you and Sakura have a fight?" Jennifer asked him. He just kept silent. Jennifer read that to mean that it was personal and he didn't want to talk about it. Sometimes, he was this way. Everyone had secrets, including Syaoran. He was still a mistery to her.

Syaoran got up and went to the cherry tree right in the middle of the garden. Jennifer followed him. He was acting so weird. She was a bit worried something bad might have happened. Syaoran was looking at the tree very intensely and closely. The tree seemed dead to her eyes. Because Fall was looming close, all of it's flowers had already fallen. But then Jennifer noticed. The tree wasn't dead yet. It still had flower in a brach up high. You had to concentrate really hard to see it. But it was there. As pink as if it had bloomed just now. It was the only flower still hanging. Just watching it, Jennifer felt hopeful. Maybe there was still hope in this world. Shen didn't love her, but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone who could love her in the world. She just wasn't looking closely.

After a few minutes, Syaoran went back to the house scratching the back of his head. Jennifer watched him and couldn't avoid laughing at him. She knew that whatever bothered him. He wasn't about to let that wear him down.

* * *

Next chapter I'll explain who the misterious girl Syaoran remembered was and what she did to him to change him so much. I'll just say this, she is 98 of the reason of why he sleeps around.

Since, not so many of you have participated in my last chapter subject I'll leave the same one on. We'll continue with the same on as before: Trust.

I promise to update soon!


	11. Memories of a tormented soul

Sorry for not writting yesterday guys! I got busy helping my dad with something and my muse left me for the day.

But now I'm back, and even though I'm sick I wrote you guys a super chapter.

Just please, don't hate Syaoran after you read this!

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter X Memories of a tormented soul

Two kids were running in a park. A little girl followed the boy. The girl had long black hair, the boy had short brown hair. After a while they sat in a nearby bench and the boy buys an ice cream for him and his friend. They shared jokes and laughs while eating and the girl tells the boy something that shocks him and then she kisses his cheek. Then the image fades and Syaoran wakes up from his trance. Sakura was calling his name from the terrace door. Syoran was still in the porch drinking. His mind should have drifted again. He hated when that happened.

Syaoran stood up and took out a chair for Sakura to seat down, the girl accepted the offer but said nothing more than a simple thanks. Syaoran couldn't blame her, he behaved like a jerk with her so he apologized inmedietly. Sakura took his hands and looked at him with eyes full of concern. "Did I say something wrong Syaoran? Did I make you upset?"

"Of course not! You…I was just a jerk. I admit it" he answered but Sakura wouldn't let go just yet. It was as if she knew there was more to it, but Syaoran didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted to unleash those memories he hated so much.

"Please Syaoran. I…I hate to see you like this. I know we started out on the wrong foot"

"That was my fault"

"But I want to help you feel better!"

Syaoran was surprised at these words. He expected Sakura to be angry at him. To start avoiding him altogether again for his rudeness. But here she was willing to give him a helping hand. At last the girl let go of him and he sat down again.

Watching him Sakura's heart started beating hard. She was nervous about something. But Syaoran just kept silent and had a faraway look as if lost for words. Finally he told her. Sakura listened intensely and at the end of the evening she could understand his pain.

The girl and the boy playing in the park was Syaoran and his childhood friend Sayuri. Their parents were good friends, and her estate was ver close to his. So every afternnon she came to play with him. Their relationship grew over the years. They told each other everything. There were no secrets. She knew him like the back of her hand and he thought he knew her too. But he was wrong. When they started middle school, Sayuri started to hang out with selfish, prissy, and vain girls. She wanted to be like them. An soon enough she stopped hanging out with him. She even ignored him and avoided him whenever possible. Syaoran couldn't understand why and he didn't know until years later.

So Syaoran started hanging out with his own group of friends and soon enough became popular in his school. He was an easy guy to like. And he was pretty good with any sport. After his freshman year in middle school, he got in the soccer team. Girls started to idolize him and that's how his string of admirers started. But he never payed any attention to them. His mind was focused on one girl only; Sayuri. But she was still intent on acting as if their friendship never happened. And Syaoran was left with no other choice than to forget her or at least try. Just as Syaoran became popular with the girls, Sayuri did so with the guys. She was beautiful. Her black hair was always straight and high in a poneytail with bangs on the sides. Her honey eyes made her white complexion seem all the more radiant. And she had developed at a young age, she had curves here and there. Guys drooled when they saw her walk in the hallways, and she always winked at them. It made Syaoran furious and jelous, and Sayuri only smirked at his expression. Soon enough, he even grew to hate her.

But everything changed in high school. Somehow, her heart changed as much as her body. One afternoon, she was waiting for Syaoran in the school entrance after school was over. Before he could protest she took him to the school gym and pushed him against the wall. Then she for no reason kissed him. He wanted to push her away, but feeling her lips touching his, having her arms around him, he couldn't resist her and kissed her back. When their lips were apart she hugged him as if holding for dear life and confessed everything. Her parents asked her to stop seeing Syaoran. They had a dispute years ago with his parents and because of that their friendship crumbled. Her parents explicitly told her to stop talking with him or else they would move to England. Sayuri didn't want to change schools or loose the frienships she had there. She had a life in Hong Kong. And besides, living in England would mean living with an evil aunt she had there. Her aunt Kikyo always reprimanded her for the most stupid of reasons; either she was not sitting straight on the table, or holding her utensils wrong, or being too noisy, she always said something bad about her. She didn't want that life so she did what she had to do. She broke her friendship with Syaoran. At least this way she could still see him, but not talking to him broke her heart.

So that afternoon their love affair started. When Sayuri's parents weren't home, Syaoran sneaked in from her bedroom balcony. And there in her bedroom, in secret they kissed and made up for lost time. Sometimes they only watched movies and told jokes, other times they spent the whole time telling each other sweet stuff and making out. But they didn't sleep together until their senior year, after the prom.

One afternoon, during their junior year in high school, Syaoran saw Sayuri with another guy. She was flirting with him. He remembered getting so angry at her that same day when they agreed to see each other they had the first of many fights. She kept on yelling about how he didn't trust her and acted all innocent making him look like the bad guy. In the end of the afternnon, they broke off their affair. They spent many months apart. He wanted to go back but she didn't seem to care. She just kept going out with other guys.

Then in senior year, Sayuri cornered him in the school gym again and kissed him as if nothing ever happened. He tried to refuse but his body didn't seem to respond to his mind. He kissed her back and their relationship started again. She apologized for her behaviour before and told him she wanted him and only him. He knew he shouldn't have believed her sweet talk, but at this rate she had gotten so good at it he actually did believed she was sorry. How wrong he was, and he would soon learn, on their last day of school.

By the middle of the last semester of school, rumors started spreading about how Sayuri was dating two guys at once. Like she always did. Of course, Sayuri always told him they were not true, rumors were never bound to be true. Her heart belonged only to him. This kept him quiet for the rest of the semester. And the after prom, he lost his virginity to her. And there was never anything he regretted more than that night. He can't say he didn't enjoy it. At that time he was so in love with Sayuri that making love with her was the best moment of his life. He wanted to make love to her for the whole night and have her by his side forever. But then, on the last day of school a guy and his buddies cornered him in the school parking lot and pummeled him. Two of them holded his arms and the other punched him many times in the abdomen and in the face. Then the guys let go of him and started kicking him. If it weren't for the school principal arriving, he though he could have died there. And sure enough, he did suffer major injuries in his ribs. And his face was disfigured. On graduation day he would discover that the guy was Sayuri's official boyfriend, and he somehow discovered about Syaoran. When he did he was so filled with rage that he was ready to kill him. Syaoran couldn't really blame him. That was when his real anger bagan. He had been fooled twice, he wasn't going to believe Sayuri a third time.

But then, in freshman year of college, Sayuri came to his dorm to apologize once again. Syaoran was about to close the door in her face but she stopped it with her hand. She begged for forgiviness but he wouldn't listen. He was tired of her excuses. But then she told him. It was all her mother's fault. She never liked the guy and when she knew what he had done to Syaoran she wanted to break up with him, but that would have meant giving him a reason and she couldn't think of any. She couldn't say because he fought against Syaoran because then her mother would know they were seeing each other and would disgrace her. She had no other choice but to keep quiet. The guy she was dating was the son of a prominent President of a National Bank, and her mother set the two up. Before she knew it they were a couple. And she didn't have a word in the matter. Syaoran didn't want to believe her, and anyways was sick of hiding, so he didn't forgive her and went and locked himself in his room. But then, when night came, she was still there, sitting in the couch waiting for him. She told him she wasn't going anywhere until he forgave her and went back to her side. And she was persistent. In the end he had no other choice. But he still didn't trust her.

Now that they were both in college, they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret anymore. They were two adults who could do whatever they wanted. They dated until their second semester in college. That was when Syaoran's life really fell apart and he changed drastically. It was a spring day, and the flowers and trees were blooming beautifully. Syaoran was planning on surprising Sayuri with some tulips she really loved. But the surprise was on him. Her dorm door was open so he went in. But then he heard moaning coming from one of the bedrooms. He thought it was Sayuri's roomate with her boyfriend but then as he got in, he noticed that Sayuri's room door was a bit open. He thought she left it open and was studying, but when he opened the door completely, his heart started to beat strongly and fastly. The tulips fell to the ground. Tears started falling from his eyes. He was frozen; and athough he wanted to run away as fast as he could his legs wouldn't move. For in her bed, Sayuri was on top of a guy, naked. She was jumping over him and he was massaging her breasts. Hearing something fall, Sayuri turned her head and saw Syaoran. But she pretended as if no one were there. She just continued what she was doing.

Then Syaoran ran from her dorm into his own and loked himself in his room. He couldn't understand how stupid he had been. He should have known and expected her to cheat on him. After all, it was her third time. Syaoran grew angry and depressed at the same time. He blamed himself for being so stupid. But there was no turning back. Then a few weeks later, he spotted Sayuri again and this time it was his turn to corner her. He demanded an explanation from her. But he already had some sort of an answer. He called her a whore in front of her friends and hit her right in the face. She instantly started bleading from her mouth and ran away from him. Syoaran didn't know what had come over him, but he didn't regret doing it.

That day, it rained hard, but Syaoran left his dorm anyways. He had received a letter from Sayuri asking him to see her under the Sakura tree in the college park. And even though there was a heavy downpour, she was there, waiting for him with the coldest expression in her face. As soon as she saw Syaoran she went to him and slapped him hard.

"Did you really think for a moment that I was going to be faithful to you? What gave you that stupid idea?" she asked him angry.

Syaoran replied in the same tone. "A girlfriend normally is faithful to her boyfriend for your information. Why did you think I gave you another chance? I loved you Sayuri! And I'll be damned for doing so!"

Sayuri only laughed at his comment. "Well, let me tell you. You were pretty easy to convince, you know? And having sex with you was pleasurable. You have a way off making me hot easily. Maybe it was passion, but I liked sleeping with you. But that's all it was! I never told you I loved you Syaoran. You were just an idiot to believe so! And one word of advice; don't let feelings blind you, they are just a distraction. Don't love, have sex, and you'll soon learn what real pleasure is. Having any woman you want, sleeping with them, manipulating them. Yuo can do all that. You can have it all. After all, I don't know if you noticed, but half of the female population in this school wants you. And they would do anything to screw you. Why do you need me? When you can have them. That has always been the way I've worked. I never really needed you. You were just an entertainment" and with that Syaoran pushed her against the tree trunk and kissed her passionatly.

They made love for the last time, but Syaoran didn't leave without leaving her with one last memory of him. He got dressed and then took her clothes before she could. And then he kissed her in the lips and smiled malevolently. "I never really needed you either" he whisered to her and left carrying her clothes in his arms. She had to walk to her dorm room naked. She tried ruining Syaoran's reputation by saying that he raped her, but it only made matters worse for herlself. After that night, no guy ever wanted to date her. She became known as a whore.

As he told Sakura this, Syaoran kept on watching the stone floor. Sakura went to him, kneeled before him, and put her head in his lap to comfort him. She knew, the reason he was like that with women was because he lost trust in them. But now, she wanted him to know that he could trust her. She would never hurt him in such a horrible way.

From the glass doors, Jennifer watched the two together and smiled. She was the one who told Sakura that Syaoran was acting strange and asked to please find out why. She knew, Sakura was the only one he could trust right now.

* * *

Things are warming up between Sakura and Syaoran, don't you think? I personally love romances. They are like flowers. And even more beautiful than roses. They bloom slowly but once they are fully grown it's a sight for your eyes.

And sorry If I'm writting this a bit too dramatic. But I love dramas, I love fights and make-ups, I enjoy a good romatic comedy know and then but I'm not that into writting them.

Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	12. Feelings interwined

Love for Royalty

Chapter XI Feelings interwined

Already three weeks had passed since Yelan's last announcement. Syaoran still had one last week to decide who his bride would be. If he didn't choose soon, he would have to marry Jennifer. And neither one of them wanted that future for themselves. One evening, Syaoran sat in the living room drinking a glass of whiskey when Jennifer came in wearing her night gown.

Jennifer sat in the love seat closest to Syaoran and looked at him. "What are we to do Syaoran?"

"I don't know. I don't… I don't want to get married. And no offense, I'm sure you're a sweet girl and all…but…" Syaoran answered looking defeated.

"You love Sakura" Jennifer told him. This made Syaoran blush and surprised. He never thought he would actually love Sakura. He didn't even know right now if that was what he felt. He got up and went to the fireplace. His heart was beating fast. And memories started flooding in his mind. He spent so much time with the girl. They actually became friends. Syaoran's first plan was to conquer her heart, make her fall for him. But did his plan backfire? When? How?

He remembered the days when he and Sakura went horse back riding. When they went mall shopping or only to the supermarket. He remembered when they sat late at night in the porch and told each other stories and laughed at jokes. Her smile, her confidence, her laugh, everything about her made him feel something warm in his chest. But at the end of the day, she went to her room and shared her bed with Shen. Just thinking about it made him angry. He didn't hate his brother, but just imagining his hands touching Sakura made him want to pummel the guy. Now he understood that feeling. Why in his last day of high school that guy kicked the hell out of him. But Syaoran had to accept reality as it was. Sakura was engaged to Shen.

Early the next day Syaoran presented Sakura with a pair of tickets to go to the zoo. He remembered that Sakura loved going to see the Panda bears ever since she was little. But she never really had the chance, so, as a present he gave her the tickets. Sakura jumped out of her chair and went to hug him. She was smiling so much. It made his heart skip a beat and he blushed for no reason.

Later, in the intimacy of their own room, Shen sat in his desk and faced Sakura with a stern look. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" he asked his bride to be.

Sakura was looking for something to wear from the room closet. "What do you mean?"

Tired of playing games, Shen went to her and gave a look filled with anger. Sakura couldn't understand where his frustration came from. "Since when are you so close to my brother?" Shen asked in a cold tone.

"Close? We're friends for the love of God Shen! Nothing more! I am getting tired of this! We fight almost every day! I swear. I've never seen you so upset before. Tell me, why am I not allowed to have a good time? After all, it was your idea to come here in the first place!" Sakura shouted. Her voice could even be heard downstairs and in any nearby bedroom.

"I wanted you to meet my mother! Not to start flirting with my brother!"

Now Sakura's blood was beginning to rise, and tears started falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. "Flirting?! That's what you think I'm doing?!" now she laughed sarcastically. "I can't believe you would think I would stoop so low! That I would cheat on you. Who do you think I am? Now that I realize it, if you can come to a conclusion like that. You don't know me at all Shen"

Shen tried apologizing and putting his hand in her bare shoulder but Sakura pushed him away, still crying in anger. But now her voice was calm. "The only reason why I spend so much time with Syaoran is because he seems like the only person who at least tries to pay attention to me. You have been so inmersed in your work, barely even noticing my existence…"

Here Shen had to argue. "It's my work Sakura! How can you complain about that?"

"I'm not complaining! I am stating a fact. I have respected your time. I've never distracted you in any way. But answer me something. If you had a choice, a single choice. Between your work or me. What would it be?"

Shen was about to answer but something stopped him. He couldn't say it. He had worked so hard to get to where he was. He studied day and night, preparing himself for every test. He was so close to getting the CEO position. How could Sakura ask him to choose?

Sakura didn't need to wait. Shen's silence spoke for itself. And she already knew the answer anyways. She was only scared to admit it. With a heavy heart, she took the engagement ring from her finger and gave it to Shen. Then without saying another word, she left the room.

Sakura walked to Tomoyo's room and asked her friend to join her in the courtyard. Once alone in the tranquility of the exterior space, Sakura fell to her knees and wept in Tomoyo's legs. Sakura didn't have to say anything. Just by listening to her friend's wailing, Tomoyo knew what happened. And she wasn't happy about it. It seemed that Jennifer was right all along. Shen was still the same person he was four years ago. Syaoran didn't have to do anything to separate the happy couple. Shen dug up his own grave all by himself. After about two hours of crying and pacing here and there, Sakura calmed herself. As an advice from Tomoyo, she decided to go to the zoo with Syaoran. After all, he did pay a considerable amount of money for the tickets. They couldn't go to waste. And besides, it was a gift. She couldn't turn down a gift. It would be rude to do so.

But even so, Syaoran wasn't all that pleased. Something inside of him made him feel sick and nervous. During the whole ride, Sakura didn't speak a word, not a single thing. She just looked out the window. Judging by the shouting from her room, Syaoran could tell the girl fought with her fiance because of him. Somehow, this was supposed to make him feel good. After all, he had won, finally. But he didn't. He actually felt bad. As if he regretted ever going after Sakura in the first place. Surprisingly, he started to feel guilty. If this competition between him and his brother was going to hurt Sakura in any way, he didn't want to be part of it any longer. He had become quite fond of the girl.

Damn it! Syaoran had to admit it now. He already knew this feeling. He lived it once before. He now knew he was in love with Sakura. He didn't plan on falling for the girl. Hell, his only goal was to separate her from Shen. That was it. No feelings involved. And the whole friendship thing was only a rouse, she was the one who was supposed to fall in love! But she was so difficult at times. Even after Shen treated her like dirt, she still cried for him and forgave him for everything. Those two seemed to be attached by some strong glue that he couldn't dissolve. It drove him mad! And now looking at Sakura's expression. Seeing her so hurt. All he wanted then and there was to comfort her. And he planned on doing just so.

Even though Sakura was feeling terribly ill and depressed, she tried her best to smile. She didn't want to worry Syaoran. He had planned this afternoon for her. She couldn't be ungrateful and keep on crying. But somehow, she felt lost. She didn't feel as if she were there at all. As if her existence wasn't real. And she felt empty. Something was missing. She could feel it. But then a hand touched her shoulder and woke her from her trance. She looked to her right and saw Syaoran smiling at her.

They were just entering the zoo when Syaoran suddenly grabs Sakura by the shoulders and turns her around to face him. Looking at his intense eyes, Sakura started to cry. Guilt started filling her empty heart. "Sorry…sorry Syaoran…I…I try so hard…I just can't"

"Kinomoto! I'm not asking you to smile for me. If you want to cry go ahead. Nothing is stopping you. I understand why you might be hurt and even sad. And I want to help you. I once trusted my deepest secret to you, you were there for me. You comforted me. Now let me do the same for you. Let me wash away your tears, please" he begged Sakura and hugged her tight.

He might not be able to have her, but she's his friend. If he can do anything at all to help her. To cure her wounds, he would undoubtedly do it. He wanted to see that smile of hers once more.

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Syaoran led her to where the panda bears were. She may not have recovered yet, but at least she smiled when she saw the little cub with his mother. Afterwards, they went to see the penguins. He took her to see all of the animals, one by one. When it became somewhat late, they decided to stop at a nearby café and eat lunch. Syaoran wasn't at all surprised to see that Sakura wasn't that hungry. He remembered how he felt when Sayuri left him. He lost his apetite then. So he didn't say a word when Sakura left most of her plate untouched.

As he got up from the table, something made Sakura laugh. It made him smile but at the same time wonder. Then he saw what she was pointing at. He had a stain in his pant; ketchup. He sat back down and sighed. After a while Sakura stopped laughing and apologized.

"It was refreshing to hear your laugh. And you were right to laugh. I should have been more careful. Not many guys stain their pants with ketchup" he told her with a warm smile. Sakura blushed and felt her heart skip a beat. Sometimes, words like those made her nervous. She wondered wether he was flirting or just being honest. But his attitude spoke for itself. He was being honest.

After eating Syaoran went to the nearest ice cream booth and bought them cones. They sat in a bench and ate their cones in silence. After Syaoran was done with his, he cleaned his mouth with a napkin and threw it in a trash can. Sakura was about to do the same after finishing hers, but then she saw an ice cream spot in Syaoran's nose and cleaned it for him. Sakura couldn't avoid laughing again. He was such a clutz. After cleaning his nose, watching Syaoran's smile, Sakura blushed again. Syaoran got up and took her hand again.

Suddenly a though washed over Sakura. This day. This moment. She felt as if she were on a date. But she couldn't be. She had spent countless of moments alone with Syaoran. But it was in the limits of friendship. He even said so himself. But still, loking at other couples holding hands, she couldn't help feeling that she was in the same position with Syaoran. Maybe Shen was right. Maybe she was leading Syaoran astray. She was going to stop Syaoran and say something but then she saw where they were headed. Syaoran was taking her to the ferris wheel.

Syaoran gave the conductor some money and they were on the next cart. Sakura sat in silence. Something was bothering her, Syaoran knew it. He could tell. So he grabbed her hand firmly and spoke with the softest voice. "Is something wrong Kinomoto?"

Tears started falling from Sakura's eyes as she spoke and her gaze was firmly on the floor. "I'm sorry Syaoran…I just…I'm sorry…"

"What happened? I thought you were having a great time"

"I was! I…" Sakura was muttering but Syaoran drowned her words by putting his lips over hers. At firt she was reluctant to kiss him. He was afraid she would slap him like previous occasions. But after a few seconds her mouth opened and let his tongue enter. They kissed until the ride was over. Then Sakura climbed down and ran away from him. Her eyes were filled with terror. She felt numb.

"What was that?! Why?!" she screamed at Syaoran. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Memories from her fight with Shen came soaring to her mind and she felt sick.

"Kinomoto…I..." Syaoran tried to say but Sakuran ran before he could even finish. She went to Syaoran's car and waited for him there. When he finally arrived he tried to tell her something but she wouldn't listen. They drove back home in utter silence.

Once home, Sakura ran to her bedroom before Syaoran could stop her. But before she even opened the door, she heard moaning coming from the room. Sakura felt as if she were going to throw up and her heart was hurting so much. It was even hard to turn the handle; her hand was shaking so much. When she mastered the courage to open the door what she saw inside made her existence all the more unbearable. For a split second she was frozen in place.

There in her bed was Shen. But he wasn't alone. Under him was someone she once considered a friend but now she didn't know what to think. It was Jennifer. They were both naked and under the covers. When Shen noticed Sakura was watching them it was too late, she had already ran from the room.

* * *

Sorry if I'm going a bit too fast. But I have to finish this story fast!

I'll maybe write 15 chapters approx.

Hope you liked this one.

Keep up with the reviews!


	13. Back to Tomoeda

Love for Royalty

Chapter XII Back to Tomoeda

After watching Shen and Jennifer in bed together, Sakura felt a surge of anger. She was about to go and apologize to Shen, to tell him she was wrong and he was right. After all, she did kiss Syaoran. But Shen betrayed her. Sakura didn't know what to think or what to feel. She was just furious at everything. Her heart was heavy and her head started to hurt from thinking so much. The image she had just seen came popping into her mind every second and it made her all the more sick.

It all started because of Shen's stupid jelousy with Syaoran. Their long lasting competition for the position of CEO in Li Corps. Shen should have trusted her. He should have known that she would never betray him. Now that she thought about it, if he had indeed loved her, he would have trusted her. This realization made Sakura cry more. If he didn't love her, why did he propose to her? Why did he ask her to marry him?

Sakura didn't know how or why but she went to Syaoran's room. He was working in his desk when she came in. Seeing her red eyes and tears he went to her and took her in his arms. Without thinking she kissed him. They embraced each other and kissed until they reached the bed. Sakura knew only one thing then. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to feel. And Syaoran's kisses made her feel warm and wanting for more.

She was seated in Syaoran's bed, taking his shirt off when he pushed her away. Now she was confused. "What happened?"

Syaoran started to button his shirt. "I can't Kinomoto. Not like this. I thought I could. But I can't have you this way. You would only have sex with me because you're angry"

"I thought all this time you wanted to screw me! Isn't that why you started to hang out with me? To make me fall for you?" Sakura shouted at him. Syaoran was surprised by the revelation. He had to admit, the thought did cross his mind. He did want that. But not anymore. He might be called selfish, but he wanted more. "Why don't you just take me? After all you won. Don't winners receive a prize? Well, here you have me!"

Seeing how upset she was, he decided to leave the room and call for Tomoyo. He didn't know what made Sakura so angry, but he was going to find out. In the meantime, Tomoyo was to help and comfort Sakura. Before leaving he told Sakura. "You're not a prize Kinomoto"

That night, Syaoran sat in the living room. He kept thinking about what just happened. Sakura's kiss. Her face was so wet from crying so much. He wondered what upseted her that much. Suddenly he heard banging coming from upstairs. Then there was shouting. Syoaran ran upstairs and saw Shen hitting the door of his room.

"What is going on?" He asked his brother. Shen looked distraught, as if his soul was ripped right out of hs body. When Shen didn't respond, Syaoran went to him and grabbed him by the collar neck of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Answer me!" Syaoran shouted at him but Shen didn't have to say anything because at that moment Jennifer appeared in the hallway wearing nothing but bed sheets to cover her naked body. Seeing that she came from Shen's room, Syaoran instantly understood everything and without further thought punched his brother in the jaw. "How could you?!"

Shen just touched his side jaw where Syaoran hit him and laughed sarcastically. "How could I?! I wasn't the one stealing another man's fiance!" he hit Syaoran back in the jaw. Then they both holded each other by the collar of their shirts and looked at each other with anger in their eyes.

"I wasn't stealing anyone you dumb ass!" Syaoran let go of Shen and with his knee kicked Shen right in the abdomen. Shen fell on his knees on the carpet floor in pain.

Syaoran was drying the blood from his mouth with his wrist when Shen got up and hit him again, this time in his eye. "Don't lie you bastard! You were flirting with her the whole time!"

Syaoran wasn't about to lose against his brother, so he hit him. This time in his nose. Blood started coming out. "Did it ever occur to you to just trust her?"

Both men kept on fighting for a while until there was sudden crash. A beautiful china vase fell to the ground and shattered. Unfortunately for both guys, their mother arrived from work at that instant and saw the whole commotion. She beckoned them to the living room and sat in one of the armchairs.

For a while Yelan reprimanded them both for their beaviour. She called it childish and unresponsible. And she even confessed that for a while she doubted wether to give the CEO position to either of them. She didn't know if she could trust any of them. After a few shoutings and ill words were said, she sent them both to their rooms.

When Syaoran entered his room he found it empty. It was to be expected. Sakura couldn't stay and face him. Not after what she did, or what he did for that matters. He didn't know why he expected her to stay. He didn't even understand why he didn't sleep with her before when he had the chance. He had waited so long for that moment. But then he remembered. He might have been able to sleep with any broken hearted dumped women in the past, but Sakura was different to those women. He didn't want to hurt her. Not like Shen just did. What his brother did was unforgivable.

After hearing all the noise from outside Syaoran's bedroom, Sakura came to a decision. She couldn't stay in that house any longer. And her classes wouldn't start until January. She had to leave and stay somewhere she felt safe. Then Tomoyo advised her to go to Japan and see her old friends. Maybe remembering the past would help her forget the present. And Sakura did miss her old home in Tomoeda. She missed her friends Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. And seeing her father again would make her all so happy. Maybe going back for a visit would be a good idea. So, in Tomoyo's room, using her friend's laptop, she booked up a plane ticket for tomorrow afternoon. The sooner she left, the better. If she stayed any longer, she was afraid of collapsing. It was too painful.

So the next day, the maid had to bring breakfast up to Tomoyo's room since Sakura didn't want to go downstairs. Shen kept on trying to talk to her but every time he knocked on the door Tomoyo opened and closed it instantly.

After finishing with the packing, Sakura asked Tomoyo to bring Syaoran to the room. She wanted to talk to him before she left. She didn't know if she would ever see him again and she didn't want to linger on regrets later.

Sakura was sitting in the desk chair when Syaoran came in. "Sya…" she began to say but Syaoran stopped her by raising his hand.

"I want to go first. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the idea that I was just manipulating you. I'm sorry because that was my intention at first. The sole reason why I wanted to be your friend was for you to break up with Shen. But as our friendship grew stronger, so did my feelings for you Kinomoto" Syaoran confessed. Then there was silence in the room. Neither of them knew what to say.

After a few seconds Sakura broke the silence and spoke "Syaoran. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I liked you as more than just a friend. But that's how it is. I only see you as a dear good friend. And last night…"

"I know. I saw"

"So I heard" here Sakura blushed and started getting nervous. "Im leaving for Japan today, and I just wanted to say goodbye. After all, we might not see each other again"

Syaoran was about to say something but at that moment Wei came in to inform Sakura that her limo was ready and most of her luggage had been loaded. Sakura thanked Wei and the butler left. Sakura then got up and went closer to Syaoran. "Thank you" she whispered before kissing him in the cheek and leaving.

Syaoran tried to stop her but his will stopped him. He couldn't ask her to stay. That would be too much for her.

After a short 2 hour flight, Sakura stepped on Japanese grounds. She took a deep breath and savored the moment. She hadn't been home in 4 years. She missed her home country.

After retrieving their luggage with a servant's help, Sakura and Tomoyo got into a limo and went to Sakura's house. The place was the same as 4 years ago. It felt as if time never passed. There was the same Penguin park, the same streets, the same stores, and the same houses. Sakura remembered her days as a kid, skating her way to school.

Finally they arrived to their destination. Sakura's house hadn't changed one bit. Her dad didn't even bother to change the locks, so Sakura had the key to the door.

No one was home. It seemed that Touya went to work and so did her dad. It had to be expected. She hadn't told them of her sudden visit. Neither of them knew that Sakura was back home.

After the servant left Sakura' luggage in the front entrance, he bowed and left. Tomoyo was going to stay in her old house and pay a visit to her mother. Then early the next day she had to go back to the States, she had lost more than enough classes. And besides, she was sure Eriol missed her so much.

Alone in the house, Sakura ran her ways up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She missed this place so much. She missed her desk where she used to do her homework, her stuffed toys, her view from the window, and her bed. Sakura sat in the edge of her bed and laid down. Memories of the previous day came to her mind. Watching Shen with Jennifer, going to Syaoran and kissing him, watching Shen fight against Syaoran, and her talk with Tomoyo.

Suddenly her eyes started to close and before she knew it, she was asleep. When she woke up, Sakura noticed her bags were brought to her room. And she could smell the familiar scent of Katsudon. Her stomach groweled with hunger.

When she finally got the energies to go downstairs, her father, Touya, and Yukito were already sitting at the table.

Fjitaka got up to hug his daughter. "Welcome back honey. How was the trip?"

Sakura mastered a smile and sat down beside Yukito. "A bit tiresome. But it was all wrth it. I hadn't noticed how much I missed this place. And I missed you guys!"

Touya grinned at his little sister. "Well, we can just say we didn't miss you at all, monster" he emphasized the last word as if mocking her.

"You're still calling me that?! Touya!" Sakura argued and blushed a little because Yukito was by her side watching her very expression and enjoying himself. "Sorry Yukito"

"You don't have to aplogize Sakura. I'm quite used to this already. And I have to say. I missed your quarels. Touya was a bit gloomy himself when you left" Yukito confessed. Touya just gave his friend with a menacing glare that he didn't notice at all, but Sakura did, and laughed.

That night, Sakura received a call from her long lost friend Chiharu. Apparently news ran fast in a small town like Tomoeda. Chiharu found out from Yamasaki, who found out from Naoko, who found out from Rika, who got the news from Tomoyo, that Sakura was back in Japan for a visit. Chiharu made Sakura promise her to come to her apartment the very next day to catch up. Apparently her friend had very important news for her. Sakura was anxious to know what is was all about. Chiharu sounded so happy and giddy. Just like Sakura felt after Shen proposed to her.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to erase those thoughts. She didn't want to know from Shen ever again. She didn't think she could face him after what she saw. And she certainly wouldn't forgive him.

On their last night in Hong Kong, Tomoyo told Sakura a few words that she would never forget.

"You may feel passion for a person, sometimes people even confuse passion for love. But the only test that can tell you if your feelings are from true love is the test of faith. No relationship can survive without trust in one another. Don't ever forget that Sakura"

"But Tomoyo, does Eriol trust you?"

"Sakura. My relationship with Eriol is far more special than mere love. I know it's true love because indeed he trusts me, and I trust him completely. And even more than that, we have passion. We want to be together always. We want to be in each other arms and make love at all times. He makes me feel like his most precious treasure. If he didn't trust me, do you think he would have let me come to Hong Kong by myself? He knows I care for you and I want to help you. That's why he even bought me the plain ticket to come. Besides, he knows he'll have his rewards once I go back to the States"

"Didn't he want to get rid of you to be with some other girl?"

"Sakura, you're being negative. You see, Eriol is being selfish at some point. I mean, he had selfish intentions but in the end he did something noble. So you see, it's a win win situation. I come to see you, and when I go back he gets to have me in bed for a long while" Tomoyo giggled at the thought.

* * *

Sorry if I'm updating a bit slowly lately. I've just not been inspired anymore.

But I'll keep on writting juicy chapters. But prepare yourselves. This adventure is about to come to a drastic end. Sorry!

I'm glad so many of you love this short story. I've come to realize that it's special in it's own way. Thanks for all the reviews!

Cya!


	14. Planning a wedding Part I

I tried writting somewhat of a funny chapter to lighten the mood in the story.

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter XIII Planning a wedding Part I

Early the next day, Sakura received a second phone call. This time it was Rika. She seemed to be in somewhat of a hury. She told Sakura to meet the gang at Maki's Bridal Shop and gave the directions before hanging up.

Sakura got dressed in a blue silk charmeuse cami and hipster bootcut jean, and left the house. Luckily Tomoeda was small enough, so that people could arrive anywhere just by walking. When she arrived at the Bridal shop she found her friends running to and fro with wedding dresses in their arms. Tomoyo was taking measures of Chiharu's waist.

"Sakura!!" Naoko greeted her friend and went to hug her.

"What is going on here? Who's the bride?" Sakura whispered to Naoko. Her friend just laughed mischevioulsy and pointed at Chiharu. "What?!" Sakura yelped loud enough for everyone to hear her. Sakura instantly blushed and put her hands over her mouth. "Sorry" she then apologized and took Naoko aside. "And…who's the groom?" she whispered again to her friend.

Naoko gave Sakura another of her mischevious looks. "Just guess. It isn't that hard. After all they've both studied together for a long time" she gave emphasis on the word long. Sakura instantly guessed and let out another gasp.

"No! It can't be! Can it?" Sakura asked Naoko surprised by the news. Naoko nodded her head. "Yamasaki? How? When did it… I don't get it. They were always fighting" at this Naoko couln't help but start laughing hard. Rika, Chiharu, and Tomoyo looked at her as if she were going crazy.

"What happened?" Chiharu asked getting mad.

"Ignore it Chiharu. This is your day we're planning. Just enjoy. And we promise you that your dress will look stunning! Okay?" Rika comforted her friend and sat in a couch and started browsing a catalog.

After Tomoyo was done with the measurements, Chiharu went and hugged Sakura. Then all four friends sat in the shop lounge to talk.

Maki's Bridal Shop was one of Tomoyo's first businesses in Japan. It became quite famous right after it opened. Tomoyo had a knack for fashion and a creative imagination. Her wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses were made with the very best satin, cotton, and silk. And the styles were all very beautiful. The trims were done perfectly with colored laces or some had bedded embroidery. No matter what, Tomoyo made every bride's fantasy come true.

The shop was a small business. To the right of the entrance was the cashier and in front was rack after rack of bridal gowns already tailored in different sizes, for those brides who don't have enough time to plan a wedding. In the back was the fitting rooms and measurement stool. Further back was Tomoyo's office, where she made the dress and came up with new fresh ideas. To the left of her office was the lounge. Here she brought customers to talk about price and what kind of dress the bride wanted.

The lounge was a small space, with a counter to make coffee and store magazines, two white laces sofas, two armchairs, and a dark wood cofee table.

"So, Chiharu. When did it all happen? How did you two get together?" Sakura asked her friend.

Chiharu blushed at the memory of how her relationship with Yamasaki started. "Well. One day I fell sick with the flu, so Takashi brought me home from work. Since I was too weak to move at all, he helped me undress and change clothes. But it was so funny! The whole time he had his eyes covered with his tie to not look at me naked!" all the girls laughed at this comment, especially Chiharu.

The whole afternoon went on like this. Telling jokes and stories about their lives. Sakura noticed she was so out of the blue, she didn't know so much. But then again, so didn't Tomoyo. The day was going on great until Chiharu made the inevitable comment.

"Sakura, now we're both gonna be brides! Tomoyo is going to have so much work to do!" Chiharu laughed but the rest of the table was silent. They had noticed Sakura's hand without the engagement ring and didn't know what to say. When Chiharu finally understood why everyone was so quiet, she blushed and apologized profusely. She felt so stupid for her comment.

"It's okay girls. I'm fine. It just had to be" Sakura tries to master a smile but the memories and the feeling of dread came back to her. To avoid worrying her friends any more, Sakura got up and left the place. She didn't know how much longer she could pull herself together.

Back in the Li mansion in Hong Kong, Shen had left to the States to clean up his apartment and move in the estate. Syaoran was packing up his stuff in his room when Jennifer came in. She looked hurt and depressed.

"Sya…" she started to say but Syaoran interrupted her.

"Not now. Don't you think you've done more than enough damage?" Syaoran comments and Jennifer starts to cry and falls to the ground. Syoaran rolls his eyes in a desperate way and kneels in front of Jennifer. "Why are you crying? You should have known what kind of guy Shen really is! He's a bastard! And way worse than I ever was. At least I had the decency of being honest with every woman I was with. Shen tricked you and Sakura"

Hearing this Jennifer just started crying harder. Syaoran couldn't stop feeling sorry for the girl but at the same time he couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked like such a girl. He knew she was hurt, but he thought she was being a bit overdramatic.

Listenining to Syaoran laugh, Jennifer shot an angry glare at the guy. "What is so damn funny?"

Syaoran kept on lauging as he continued to pack his things. "You. You're taking things a bit too seriously. Like I said, my brother is a bastard. He deserves to be eated by wolves or something like that. The last thing he deserves are your tears Jen. So stop with the waterworks. You're going to make a freacking lake in here!"

Surprisingly Jennifer laughed at his comment instead of getting annoyed. She dried her eyes and smiled. "You're right. It's about time I opened my eyes. But, what about you Syaoran? I still don't understand why you gave up the CEO position and gave it to Shen. You have worked so hard to get it. Why are you quitting to that dream?"

"Because I have another dream now Jen. And I'm going to fight for it. I'm not leaving for the States just yet. There's still one place where I want to go"

In Japan, the cherry blossoms had all lost their flowers. Trees were now bare and their leaves filled the ground bellow. Sakura was walking in the streets of Tomoeda when Tomoyo caught up with her, completely out of breath.

"What happened Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend, who was hanging onto her coat and trying to breathe.

After she felt better and felt that she could talk again, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and took her to a shrine. There she made Sakura ask for a fortune.

The way you ask for your fortune in a Japanese style shrine is by grabbing a stick from a long wooden box and then giving this stick to a shrine keeper in a stand where he in return gives you a piece of paper with your fortune written on it.

Sakura's fortune read:

Now is the time to try something new.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked with a sigh. She wasn't in the mood to read fortune cards. "And moreover, why did you bring me here Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, you've been kind of down lately. I just wanted to help you. Besides, that fortune of yours says the truth. It's time you let go of the past and all that happened with Shen and move forward doing something that could get your mind off things. Something to distract yourself. A project perhaps. I know! Maybe you can help Rika with Chiharu's wedding"

"Tomoyo, that is hardly what I need right now. Besides, Shen and I just broke up yesterday. Let me vent"

"How? By eating a bucket of ice cream watching romantic flicks? I can't let you go down that drain Sakura. I know it seems soon, and it must hurt you to see Chiharu in a dress you were supposed to wear. But sooner or later you have to let go and move on. And that fortune you're holding agrees with me"

"Since when do you belive in fortune?"

"Since now"

And that is how Sakura saw herself the very next day picking flowers with Rika. Apparently the bride to be wanted white roses to decorate the chapel. And roses were a bit over both hers and Yamazaki's budget. But she insisted. So Rika had to buy three dozen white roses for the wedding. And she wanted other flowers as well, but she didn't know which would look good with the roses. So both girls had to find cheap flowers that combined with white.

"How about pink Carnations?" Sakura asked smelling a bouquet. She loved flowers. Her favorite was the Sakura blossom.

"They look pretty Sakura! I think they'll do" Rika answers and asks the clerk to send three dozen to the chapel where Chiharu was to be married and gave the lady the date of the event. When they were out, Rika let out a yawn. "You sure have good taste Sakura. You're a great help"

"Rika. Aren't you sleeping well?"

"Actually I am. It's just.." Rika lets out another yawn. "Chiharu is sometimes keeping me awake. Sometimes she calls in the middle of the night to tell me that her wedding cake has to blue, then another night she says it was to have silver decorations. Or other times she says that her reception party should have white balloons. It's exhausting!"

Sakura starts to laugh nervously. "So, you've never handled someone like her?"

Reading Sakura's meaning, Rika shook her head fastly. "I've done worse. Believe me" and then she laughs nervously. Sakura knew better. Rika didn't want to talk badly about Chiharu, they were best friends after all. So she lied.

After going to the florist the girls had to talk with the catering service. Here Rika got out a small booklet where she had written all of her info. Sakura read behind Rika's back and got surprised at the long list of food that apparently Chiharu wanted.

"Um. Rika" Sakura tapped her friend's shoulder.

Rika turned around to face Sakura. "What happened?"

"All that food. You're not gonna order all of it. Are you?"

"That is where you come to help Sakura" Rika smiled at her friend. Unlike Naoko, Rika was never obvious. She didn't smile mischeviously. You just knew she was up to something.

Sakura let out a sigh. "What do I have to do?"

"Decide what food Chiharu would prefer"

Sakura swallowed hard. She knew what that meant. If she decided what food to cater and Chiharu didn't like it, Sakura would be the one to pay dearly. Damn Rika! She was feeding Sakura to the shark!

Sakura gave her friend an irritated glare and took the booklet from her hands and started scanning the list. French? No. Italian? Maybe. Japanese? For sure! Spanish? Hell no! Chinesse? Depends. American? What did Americans have? Fried chicken and french fries? Nope. After reading the list over and over again, Sakura talked to the manager and ordered Japanese, Chinesse, and Italian cuisine to be catered to Chiharu's wedding reception. Rika gave the woman the date and address.

After a long day of work, Sakura was exhausted. She sat in the sofa in Rika's office and let out a long yawn.

"It isn't easy being a wedding planner. Is it?" Rika asked her friend.

"You mean it isn't easy being Chiharu's wedding planner!" Sakura says. But Rika just laughs silently.

* * *

Just two chapters to go! 


	15. Planning a wedding Part II

I know that some of you hated the very last chapter I wrote but let me tell you that I had to. How else would you know what Sakura is doing in Japan?

And I know you love S&S moments, so do I! But please be patient! Sakura left the Li estate cause she was devastated. So now, she distracts herlsef with Chiharu's wedding. And I love weddings, they are truly romantic.

I know I went off topic in the last chapter but it was just a filler. A chapter to lighten the mood in the story. Too much tears are gonna kill me.

* * *

Love for Royalty

Chapter XIV Planning a wedding Part II

A few weeks had passed and Sakura and Rika's job was getting even more stressing by the moment. They had to make sure the flowers were put in the right places in the chapel, send invitations to about 100 people, make sure that every invitation was addressed right, confirm reservations and other responsabilities.

On this Thursday afternoon, Sakura was helping Chiharu try on her wedding gown. As usual, Tomoyo had made a masterpiece. The dress was a strapless beaded metallic embroidered gown with satin pick-up skirt and contrast sash detail.

"You're completely beautiul Chiharu!" Sakura told her friend.

"Thank you!" Chiharu gave her friend a huge smile. Then she went and from a chair got a large box and gave it to Sakura. "I want you to try this on" she pushed Sakura to the dressing room and closed the curtains.

"You're so tricky Chiharu! You could have just told her what you had in mind" Tomoyo laughed at her friend.

"Yes, well. I wanted to surprise her"

After a few seconds, Sakura came out wearing the most beautiful bridesmaid dress. It was a chambord satin strapless ball gown with pick-up detailing on skirt and sash at waist.

Sakura looked at her two friends with a confused expression. "Why am I wearing a bridesmaid dress?"

Tomoyo and Chiharu broke out laughing, tears almost came out of their eyes. "You're so cute Sakura!" Chiharu laughed some more than when she was calmed she answered the question. "I want you to be my maid of honor!"

Sakura looked at both girls in utter surprise and shock. "But I thought Rika was going to be your maid of honor!"

"She was. But I talked to her a few weeks ago and she said it was fine. You're almost never in Japan anymore Sakura. And we've been friends for as long as I can count. That's why I want you to be my maid of honor. I want this to be one of our most tresured memories" Chiharu explains to Sakura. And it was her final word. "By the way Tomoyo. I don't know why, but this dress makes me feel like a cow. Maybe I'm gaining weight! No! Tomoyo!" Chiharu started her bride to be crisis and cried. Sakura sighed. Yup. She was right. Chiharu was a hard bride to please.

While Chiharu was changing clothes in the dressing room, Tomoyo whispered something to Sakura that made her dread being a maid of honor. "Sakura, it will be your responsibility now to plan the bachelorette party". Instantly Sakura cursed Rika. That girl had it all planned. It seemed that now Sakura had more responsabilities than before. And besides, what did Sakura know about bachelorettes parties?

After closing the store, Tomoyo was getting into her 2004 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Coupe when she spotted someone familiar waiting for her.

"I didn't expect to see you around. How did you know how to find us?" Tomoyo asks.

"I always find what I want to find. You should already know that Mrs. Daidouji" the person answers. Then he appears from the shadows. Just as expected, it was Li Syaoran.

"And what were you expecting to find Li-sama?"

"I already found her. I just can't bring up the courage to talk to her. Not after all that happened"

"It isn't your fault. It wasn't"

"Still, I deserve to be blamed at some level. If it weren't for my appeareance, Sakura and Shen wouldn't have broken up"

"And Sakura would still be with a cold hearted beast like your brother. You actually helped her Li- sama. And for that I am grateful, and so is she. Just, talk to her. It's the least you can do now"

"By the way Daidouji-san. Weren't you supposed to be in the States right now? What happened to your classes?"

"I quit. I just came to realize that it was too much for me. I already have a big job and a lot of responsablities as it is. I couldn't stay" Tomoyo sighs. "Well, I have to be going. Do take my advice and talk with Sakura. You'll come to realize that she misses you" she winks at Syaoran and leaves. Syaoran smiles at the thought.

The next day, Sakura had to make sure the proper decorations were put in order in the chapel. The wedding was going to be the day after tomorrow. Last minute preparations had to be done.

This was the first time Sakura entered the big chapel. The glass windows were decorated with beautiful rose and religious carvings. It had marble flooring and hardwood walls. To the left and right were row after row of long chairs to kneel and sit. Between the two divisions of chairs was a long corridor that led to the altar.

Watching the altar, Sakura's heart felt as if it were being sqeezed hard. She had dreamed for so long to walk up there and say I do to the man she most loved. But now, it wasn't her who was going to say her vows, it was Chiharu. Still, Sakura couldn't help but dream of one day doing the same. Just because she lost Shen it didn't mean she wouldn't find someone else. Then, a thought came out of nowhere. She imagined Syaoran waiting for her in the altar with a warm smile in his face, as if she were his most precious treasure. Sakura shaked her head to clear that thought. But her heart was pounding slowly and strongly. When the door of the chapel opened, she turned around in the hopes of seeing Syaoran come in, but it was only a florist worker bringing more decorations. Sakura felt her heart shatter.

Sakura couldn't understand why she was feeling that way. Sure, she had hated Syaoran at some degree. But now, he had become her friend. She could count on him to make her feel better. And after so many fights with Shen, Syaoran still heard her complaints without complaining once himself. He even bought her a yellow rose once. She could remember that day quite vividly.

"Here! A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to shed tears like that. It's better if you smile" he told her giving her the rose.

Sakura took the rose in her hand and smelled it. "Thank you Syaoran" after that her tears seemed to dissapear as if by magic. She even forgot why she was mad in the first place.

Then, that day in the ferris wheel. That kiss. Sakura felt odd. She even had to admit to have enjoyed it. But her heart already belonged to someone else, or so she thought. Now that she really remembered, Shen's kisses never felt the same way as Syaoran's. And the first time she did it with Shen. It was all magical and perfect. It was all she ever dreamed of. But then again, Sakura didn't actually get an orgasm as Tomoyo did every time she did it with Eriol.

Suddenly a hand touches her shoulder and wakes her up from her trance. "Is everything okay Sakura?" Rika asks her friend. Sakura nods and smiles.

At the Akihabara Washington Hotel, Syaoran was talking on the phone while working on his laptop. Since he had given up his position in Li Corps, he had to do with whatever job he could find. And luckily, a company in Japan wanted his expertise and services. He hadn't planned on staying long in the country, but he couldn't well leave without doing what he had come here to do. It would stupid. Which, admitedly, he was.

After hanging up, he let out a long sigh and got lost in his thoughts.

"What am I going to do? Sakura may not want to see me. Damn it! Why the hell did I come here?!" he messes with his hair in frustration, got up, and fell on his bed. Watching the roof he couldn't help but conjure up the image of Sakura's smile. "What the hell am I doing? I came to see her, and still, weeks later, I still haven't even got up the courage to go near her. But damn it! I want to see her!" he messed up his hair even more and turned right and left.

He remembered one day when Sakura was buying a dress. She asked him if Shen would have liked it. His heart had felt as if it were being sqeezed hard, but he couldn't well show that emotion in front of her. He wanted her to be happy, so against hiw own will he told her that the dress was perfect. The very next day she wore it, and as expected Shen loved it but payed no more attention to it than was necessary. Syaoran wanted to beat the crap out of his brother even then. He hated to see Sakura hurt.

Another memory that came to mind was when they were walking in the busy streets of Hong Kong looking for a gift for Yelan. Syaoran had seen a beautiful lady walking by with a mini skirt and lace-trim bra top cami. He could see the girl's ass and breasts quite perfectly and even wanted to follow her to flirt. But Sakura eyed him with a suspicious expression. Syaoran laughed nervously at her and pretended to be all innocent. He cleared his throat and kept on walking as if he didn't see anything. He didn't know why, but he couldn't flirt with other women in front of her. He found himself not wanting to do it at all. He lost interest in those kinds of affairs. After some while, the only girl he wanted to impress was Sakura. Her smile and her warmth meant everything to him.

"Damn it! How the hell did this happen?!" Syaoran screamed at the empty room. Then he remembered. The day they went to the waterfalls, the second time. They played as if they were kids. Syaoran hadn't enjoyed himself in such a long time. And watching her in that swimsuit had aroused him in so many levels. And then there was the fact that he couldn't have her. But still, flirting with her, seeing her blush, and getting to know her had made him start feeling weird inside. Usually he only had to flirt wih the girl for a while before taking her to his room, it was that easy. He never chased after a girl before. But with Sakura, it was an endless chase and he loved it. Reality hurt sometimes, but mostly he felt challenged with Sakura. She never let him kiss her, not until that last night. She never flirted back, not until that same night. And she certainly never showed any deeper affections for him, not until that dreadful night.

"Maybe Sakura was telling the truth. Maybe we're just meant to be friends" Syaoran murmured to himself remembering Sakura's last words to him. His heart started hurting so much.

He got up from bed and decided to take a shower. He had to clear hir head or all the thoughts were going to kill him before he could ever see Sakura again.

A few days later, all preparations were done. The chapel and the reception place was looking spotless and perfect. All decorations were put together; flowers, balloons, chair and table mats. As the maid of honor, Sakura was responsible for giving Chiharu the time of her life in her last day as a bachelorette. So, on that morning she begged Tomoyo to let her use her room. Since it was large enough to fit enough people.

During the party, Sakura had called for two male strip dancers for Chiharu and during the day had bought some perverted toys for the rest of the girls. They all drank and had fun, especially Naoko who surprisingly, kept chasing after one of the strippers.

"Everyone seems to be having fun. Don't you think Tomoyo?" Sakura asks her friend who was sitting right beside her. Then she put a face of utter terror. Tomoyo seemed to be also drunk.

"Sakurita. I wanted to tape you stripping!" she let out a hiccup. Her cheeks were blushed. "That would have made it to my favorites" another hiccup. "But you are such a prune" another hiccup.

Sakura laughed nervously at Tomoyo. Yup, she was wasted. She didn't even know what she was saying.

"And Sakura" one more hiccup. "I want you to be happy" here Sakura was helping her lay down on the couch. Tomoyo let's out another hiccup. "With the man you really love" then Tomoyo passes out.

Looking around, Sakura saw that everyone had passed out. The two strippers helped her put everyone in comfortable places. Then Sakura payed them and they left.

Sakura let out a yawn and a sigh. "Damn. It's gonna take me forever to clean this place up"

She started cleaning the place; putting all the garbage in a large black bag and washing the dishes. Suddenly one of the dishes fell and shattered into a hundred pieces. Seeing the plate fall, Sakura remembered when she once broke a tea cup in the Li estate. She was drinking cofee with Syaoran. She was going to grab the tea cup but then it fell to the ground and shattered. Sakura kneeled to pick it up, but in the process she cut her finger. Syaoran kneeled beside her, took her finger and put it in his mouth to suck the blood from it. She was surprised by his bold movement and her heart started racing.

Remembering his touch, his smile, and his eyes. Sakura had the urge to see him once again. That night, she decided to go back to the Li estate and to hope to God that he were there. Even if she had dark memories in that mansion, she also had beautiful ones that she didn't want to forget. So even if he took all of her courage, she wanted to go back. Only to see him; Li Syaoran.

* * *

Just one more chapter to go!

Next one is the very last one!


	16. I love you

Love for Royalty

Chapter XV I love you

Finally the long awaited wedding day arrived. Early during the day, Chiharu and the girls went to have their hair done. All of the bridesmaids had their hairs off center part, pulled back slightly on the side, top is flat, and the back section was curled with a large iron. Sakura had her hair parted on the side, straight, and half up-do. Chiharu asked to have her hair pulled back from the face lighly, then to curl it all over, and place the tiara with veil connected to it on top. There was no doubting it. Everyone looked amazing. The bridesmaids wore chambord sleeveles faille ballgowns with satin trim and brooch.

By 7 o' clock they were all ready to go to the chapel. Once there Chiharu started to get cold feet. The girls played rock, papers, and scissors to decide who would take care of her. They didn't want to make her feel bad or anything, but there was the possibility of saying something wrong and upsetting her. After three rounds, Sakura lost and the girls left her alone with the bride.

Before leaving Rika winked at Sakura. "Hey! It fits with your job as maid of honor" and left laughing.

Sakura sighed and looked at Chiharu who kept pacing the room and talking to herself. "Chiharu, don't feel so nervous. You love Yamazaki after all, don't you?"

Chiharu looks at Sakura with an expression filled with fright and nervousness. "I do! But maybe we're going too fast. I don't know Sakura. I mean, I want to be with him, but I'm scared. Tell me something, how did you know that Shen was the one?"

"He wasn't. And I had to learn that the hard way" Sakura answers to her friend coldly. Chiharu looks at the floor hurt. The room was silent after that.

Sakura lets out another sigh and goes to Chiharu. "You don't have to be nervous Chiharu. Unlike me, you have a great guy who will be faithful to you and who actually loves you back. You, my friend, are one lucky girl" Sakura winks at her friend. Chiharu smiles back.

After a few minutes of chatting, the girls come back to get Chiharu ready to walk the aisle. All guests were seated in the chapel, and Yamazaki and the best man were waiting. Chiharu takes a deep breath and her father's arm and starts walking.

Walking down the aisle Sakura felt strange. She didn't feel hurt nor dissapointed. She may not have been walking as a bride but as a maid of honor. But she had hope that maybe some day she would indeed be a bride and up in the aisle her beloved would wait for her with a huge grin and look of total confidence.

After the bride and groom stood in the altar next to one another, the minister welcomed everyone and started the ceremony. The couple exchanged romantic vows, rings, and promises. Sakura felt so happy for them. And she also noticed, the whole time Chiharu didn't stop watching Yamazaki, it was as if she couldn't get enough of him. And Yamazaki, even though he was sweating, he was doing so because Chiharu looked so beautiful, it was so obvious.

After the wedding the couple went down the chapel steps and guests threw rice at them to celebrate their new union. Sakura and the girls went to the place where the reception would be in a limo. Once there, they prepared the entrance way with petals for the happy couple. The place was a famous restaurant in Tokyo known for it's party room. Tonight, the room was filled with round tables wearing white tablecloths with golden edges. At one end of the room was a long rectangular table for the bride and groom. In the other end was the stage for the singers and groups to perform. The place was beautifully decorated with golden ribbons and white balloons.

When the happy couple arrived, the girls broke a ballon filled with rice over them. Then the party began. After a while, it was the best man's and the maid of honor's turn to make their toast.

Sakura got up from her seat and unfolded a piece of paper. "Chiharu, Yamazaki. You both have been two of my closest friends for as long as I could remember. We've shared happy and sad moments. But one thing has always been the same. You two have always held each others hand and supported each other when you most needed a helping hand. I may not have been here to see you both evolve from a friendship to a romance, but I do know the feeling. I even fell for a friend and I know that its the greatest feeling one can have. Because once you pass the stage of friendship you know you can trust that person, no matter what" Sakura read, her voice quivering, and tears almost falling from her eyes. Her message was so real and heartfeeling that it took her a lot of strength to say the words.

After words were spoken, the couple had their first dance as newlyweds. Guests joined soon after. Sakura watched them dance from her seat, imagining herself in Syaoran's arms, when a hand touched her shoulder and made her turn. Sakura was surprised to see Syaoran standing there and her heart started beating slowly and strongly.

"Sya…" Sakura started to say but Syaoran put in his finger in her lips to silence her.

"First, let me have this dance with you" he offers her a hand and she takes it.

They start dancing in silence, feeling the comfort in each other's arms. Sakura never wanted to let go. This was where she wanted to be.

After a while, Syaoran breaks the silence. "I… I tried talking to you before. But every time I went near you, I just couldn't. I was afraid of bringing you back memories that you wanted to forget"

"Syaoran, you didn't have to worry about that. I mean, I… I wanted to talk to you too. More than anything I wanted to see you again"

"Ki…" this time Sakura put her finger in his lips.

"Call me Sakura. I want you to call me Sakura"

They dance in silence for a while longer. It was as if the rest of the world were eased and there was only them, in each others arms, feeling each others bodies, listening to their breathing.

"This could have been your wedding dance, you know?" Syaoran whispers to Sakura's ear.

Sakura picks up her head from Syaoran's shoulder and looks at him surprised. "I actually prefer dancing like this than with someone like Shen" she confesses.

The song then ends and all couples in the dance floor aplaude. Syaoran takes Skura's hand and leads her outside the party room, and to the garden. There they walk quietly, without saying a word. Afraid of saying the wrong thing. It was the firt time Syaoran was at a loss for words. He didn't know why.

"Syaoran. I wanted to confess something to you" Sakura stops and tells him. She was blushing profusely.

"What happened?" he asks looking at her.

"I… I wanted to see you and…and…I…I was…um…I…I was planning on going to see you in Hong Kong!" Sakura gets the words out in a hurry.

Syaoran looks at her without saying a word for a long moment. Then he only masters to say only one word. "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Why were you willing to go back if only to see me?"

"Well…I…I…" Sakura was now at a loss for words herself.

Syaoran smiles mischeviously at Sakura. "Are going to say that you love me? Is that it?"

Hearing his tone of voice Sakura starts getting angry at Syaoran. She felt as if he were mocking her. "Of course not! I already told you. You are just a friend!" she lies.

"Ouch! That hurts. Right here!" he points at his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

Sakura didn't like being mocked, and even less when she was pouring her heart out at someone. "Now that I see it, I don't know why the hell I even bothered on being your friend. You're still the over confident Syaoran who tried to kiss me the first time!" she starts leaving but Syaoran cuts across her path.

"Actually I'm not. You are the one getting angry here, you are the one who hasn't changed at all" he tells her.

"You are only a nascissistic pig Li Syaoran!" Sakura pushes Syaoran away and leaves him.

"Damn! I did it again. Why can't I just be romantic around her? Why did I have to behave like such an ass? Now what am I going to do? At this rate she will start to hate me for sure" Syaoran tells himself. "Well, I'm not leaving here without that stubborn woman!" and he races towards Sakura.

Sakura was getting her purse when Eriol walk to her and offer his hand. "Dance with me Sakura"

Sakura accepts his hand and dances with him. It would have been rude of her to reject a friend like him. "I never expected you to be the best man Eriol"

"Yeah well, Yamazaki and I have what you call a strong connection" Eriol laughs. "Remember how many times we fooled you with our lies when we were kids?"

Sakura looks at him mad. "Humph! I never believed a word that you said, so I wasn't fooled"

Eriol laughs some more. "Sure you did! You just don't want to admit it. You were so gullible. It was so cute"

"Well, I might have been. But I'm not anymore"

"So, you say"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura. You might not believe in lies now. But you still have trouble trusting people, and I don't blame you. After what Shen did to you, it's normal to be scared. But I think you have to move on and forget whatever mistakes were done in the past. So you see, you're not gullible, but once a persone gives you a certain impression you judge them based on that impression"

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen you. Actually, Tomoyo and I saw you with that Li guy earlier. From the look in your eyes we could see that you're in love with him. But you fought with him again, didn't you?"

"He deserved it. He was being an ass"

"That well might be, but haven't you ever considered that maybe he's only an ass around you?"

These last words made Sakura think. True, Syaoran was normally a gentleman with the ladies. He was sweet and romantic, and he always had the right words to say. But tonight, he was so quiet. It was as if he were nervous. Didi she really make him nervous? Sakura laughed at the thought.

From a distance, Syaoran watched Sakura dance with Eriol. Something in his chest began to ache and twist. When Sakura laughed he wanted to break the two apart. Something made him think Eriol was flirting with Sakura and he didn't like it one bit. Sakura was supposed to be in his arms right about now.

Suddenly a hand touches his shoulder and he turns to see Tomoyo standing behind him, also watching at the couple dancing. "Sakura looks beautiful, right?"

Syaoran blushed and continued to look at Sakura. "She is a sight to enjoy"

"Did you two talk?"

"If you can call me being an egotistic jerk with her talk, than yes, we did. By the way, who is that guy Sakura is dancing with?" Syaoran pointed at Eriol.

"My boyfriend" Tomoyo laughed at Syaoran's jelousy. "We've been together since middle school. We had our rocky moments because he had to move to England for a while but then he decided to move to the States and study in Boston. That's when our relationship started to get juicy"

"Juicy?"

"We can't get enough of each other. We may fight and argue sometimes, but the make-up sex is all worth it" and with that she leaves Syaoran standing alone and goes to dance with Eriol. The music had ended for the moment. Syaoran took his chance and went to Sakura. He offered his hand again.

Sakura refused him at first, and was leaving the dance floor, but Syaoran wasn't about to give up on her. "I have a confession to make!" he told her. Sakura turned arund to face him and he gave her his arm. "But first, I want you come with me somewhere"

Sakura was left with no other choice, so accepted to go with him. Even if she was mad. And partially she did it because of Eriol's words. So, Syaoran took her back to the garden.

Then he puts his hands on her face, leans closer to her until their lips touch, and he tries to kiss her. But Sakura slapped him before he could even start. His lips only brushed past hers.

Syaoran touched his cheek where Sakura had slapped him. "You sure haven't changed one bit Sakura. But your hands aren't going to stop me" and with that he tried kissing her again and succeeded. The moment his lips touched hers, she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter and ravish her. Their tongues fought back and forth in a deep passionate way. And Sakura's arms crossed around his neck, holding him closer to her body.

She didn't want that kiss to end. She liked the feeling. And his hands were on her waist, holding her as if she were a treasure he didn't want to let go either. Sakura smiled at the thought. Then, after long minutes, their lips parted.

"See? Told you your arms weren't going to stop me" Syaoran laughs proudly. Sakura was about to argue that but he embraces her again and kisses her one more time. When their lips parted he said the words she so wanted to hear for a long while. "I love you Sakura"

Sakura looked deep into his auburn eyes and got lost in them. "I love you too Syaoran" she confessed kissing him again and holding him closer to her.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down over me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.._

_The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me.._

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

THE END

* * *

Thank you so very much for your reviews!! 

I am so happy that you enjoyed this short story. And as some of you asked, there might be some short sequel to it too, in the long future. Right now I'll have to focus on my studies and college.

But maybe in December I'll get to write an OVA to the series. If you would be so patient and still keep me in your Favorites list, I'll make sure to have time during Christmas to type.

I love all of you!! You have all been most kind!!

And this story goes to every Syaoran X Sakura lover like me!!

Oh! And the ending song is one by Savage Garden; right now it's being sung by Cascada, although you really can't compare a copy with the original. I thought that it fitted perfectly with the mood, don't you?

Matta ne!!


	17. Epilogue

Love for Royalty

Epilogue

Syaoran and Sakura started dating that very next day. Unlike Shen, Syaoran was sometimes uncapable of being romantic and ended up behaving like an idiot with Sakura. And fights were a given, as well as many arguments, but they discovered. Tomoyo was right, make-up sex was all worth it.

Shen took over the family business a few years later, when Yelan finally retired. Until then he was under her tutelage. Romantically, he met many women who were interested in him, but he never quite settled for one until many years after he became President. Needless to say, until then, he was the new Li Syaoran.

Jennifer graduated with a BA in Computer Design and Computer Science and begged Sakura to ask Sonomi to hire her in Daidouji Corps. Sakura being good girl that she is, helped her. As time passed, mistakes were left in the past, and both girls became good friends. Jennifer even found a cute American boyfriend to try and handle her wild personality.

Tomoyo and Eriol kept dating for a long while, until a year later, he finally popped the question. Tomoyo was beginning to think that he wouldn't settle, but alas, he did.

You could say everyone had their own happy ending, Hey! Doesn't that happen often with soap operas?

And if you're wondering if Sakura and Syaoran ever got married and tied the knot, you'll just have to find out in the OVA, won't you?


End file.
